Again, but different
by Chellyismyname
Summary: Sakura finds herself in the past, believing that she's there to change something, she finds that a lot has already changed. Now she is stuck trying to find out what her purpose there is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: CONFUSED

Deep asleep, content in her dreams she felt normal. No bother at all. Serene.

That is until she woke up to a stiff body and pudgy hands by her face, adorning the most garish looking bright pink nail polish. Appalled by her view she sprang upright, almost falling of the bed, her old bed, the one that was in her childhood home.

Confused she looked around her old bedroom, her eye catching her reflection in the mirror. Oh god no, she thought eyeing her reflection. In the mirror a little twelve year old Haruno Sakura was staring back at her.

Could this be? Is something like this possible? She thought to herself. Last she remembered she was in the village, talking to her shishou.. about training Naruto for the position of Hokage. After all he was their savior in the war.

Standing she went to the window, glancing outside confirmed her suspicions, she has somehow travelled back in time. The village she was seeing now is not a village that had gone through several attacks and invasions.

Looking back at her reflection, she saw that her young self had not yet overcome her vanity yet. The faint traces of lip gloss still apparent on her dainty lips and that eye gouging pink nail polish was proof.

This must have happened for a reason, she quickly deducted. Nothing like this can be normal. Maybe shishou gave her a mission that involved her going to the past. But if they knew of such methods then there could be an unlimited amount of things that could be done.

And aside from the fact that so much could be changed and prevented by simply changing the past, why would she be chosen for the task.

She is… or at least was a capable kunoichi (her child body is practically useless she admitted) but she doesn't know what to do!

Searching her body and room she found nothing that could indicate what she was supposed to do or why she was there.

[C] ?

"SAKURAAAA!"

Her mother. Sakura realized with a start. Her mother… is still alive.

Flinging the door open, almost unhinging it, she ran downstairs almost bulldozing her poor kaa-san over.

"Sakura you're not even dressed yet! I thought that you'd be more responsible now that yo-"

Her words were cut off due to the almost too tight hug from her daughter.

Sakura with tears in her eyes could only bask in her mother's comforting presence, ultimately grateful for the opportunity to get to see her mother again even though they were not the closest or had the best mother daughter relationship she still missed her kaa-san. Since the attack from Pein had taken her kaa-san, she never got to say goodbye.

Befuddled Mebuki stared down at her daughter, deciding that she should remind Sakura of her tasks today, she started to stutter out a response, cringing at the still too tight hug "Ehh… Sakura-chan I ahh.. you're going to be late. You don't want to miss out on finding out who'll be on your genin team do you?"

Bemused Sakura realized where she was in the past, and now knowing who her sensei is going to be, she knew not to be too eager to leave for Hatake Kakashi will not show until late afternoon.

Pulling away from her kaa-san, Sakura sucked in a deep breath before she replied, making her way to the front door

" Right, ehh.. I should probably go."

Before she could leave though her mother interrupted her.

" Sakura-chan. Shouldn't you get dressed first, you are late but not that late."

Upon looking down Sakura realized much to her consternation that she was still dressed in her baby pink night gown covered in bright red cherries.

[C]?

A bit late ( read: ridiculously late) she arrived at the assigned classroom just as Iruka- sensei left the classroom and lectured her about being late and how irresponsible that is now that she's a genin, then telling her that her team is waiting inside aside from their new sensei who'll come later.

Much later Sakura thought annoyed .

Entering the classroom, Sakura was met with an excited whiskered face under a mop of bright blonde hair and just beyond that was a brooding one very much avoiding eye contact , nothing new she noted blandly.

Silently she went to sit opposite Sasuke only nodding in greeting to Naruto who looked elated of having her notice him, which made her feel terrible because she forgot all about his crush on her.

She should set him up with Hinata as soon as possible.

Eventually Kakashi- sensei showed up, even Naruto's prank had been the same, and he fell for it! Again!

When they all gathered on the roof like instructed and were told to introduce themselves is where things got strange. Naruto was the same as ever but yet when it was Sasuke's turn there was no talk of killing Itachi, not even indirectly. No killing intent and no speech about how he'll avenge his clan and all that, nothing.

At that moment Sakura knew this future is going to be different.

[C] ?

Hey.. so I'm new at this and I'm trying to write this to better my skill in creative writing for essays and such for school.

In not going to be making author notes a lot or on every chapter because I don't like them so yeah.

I have read a lot of Naruto ff and I finally decided to write one of my own.

I'm not too certain how to go about this but so far I think this isn't a bad start.

Let me know if I should add in the fighting with all the jutsu exchanges and such or should I just glaze over that because I can't guarantee good fights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Everything is different.

Currently Sakura was standing in front of a very much alive and well and quite frankly bustling Uchiha compound.

All passersby could see of her is her wide eyed, open mouthed state. The massacre didn't happen, she noticed dumbly.

Does this mean someone else had been here before her and had prevented that from happening or is this another dimension?

Maybe this was just a really strange dream. Like one would have while in a coma.

'Do people even dream while in comas'. She thought deliriously.

Sinking to her knees she realized that she was having a minor panic attack. Her heartbeat a mile a minute, the sweat that has accumulated all over her body, and the jitters that were racking her body was all proof.

' WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, HOW DO YOU ALWAYS MANAGE TO GET US IN TROUBLE?! '

Ohh kami, Sakura didn't have the strength to deal with inner-Sakura now, just not now.

'It's not like I meant to, I don't exactly remember what happened, All I know is that we are here and it must be for a reason. Wait if I'm here, is my younger self's soul in my older self's body or is my old body empty and just laying there…'

Before her thoughts could freak her out further a shadow fell over her form - that was still slumped in front of the Uchiha compound very much to her displeasure.

Looking up her natural instinct kicked in that told her to get away from this person was overwhelming, yet all around her nothing changed, everyone was calm.

Standing before her was one Uchiha Itachi, their murder, staring down at her nonplussed.

His soft-spoken yet monotonous words directed at her startled her

"I must advise you that it is not wise to sit in the middle of a busy street."

What?

He was talking to her, his unblinking stare directed on her form was quite unnerving she had to admit. But still, him standing before her, proved that he did not massacre his clan this time. Why not, it is better that he did not she assumed, but still she wondered how this change came to be…

Itachi noticed her returning to her thoughts promptly ignoring him. Then he realized he couldn't really bring himself to care further and resumed his walk to the market to go buy the things his kaa-san had asked him to.

He must admit he was surprised to see the prominent fear that reflected in her eyes. Everybody was aware of his Anbu captain status and one did not acquire such a status without the necessary power to support it, but still no one except his enemies has directed such fear towards him before.

Sakura could not be bothered to be offended when Itachi just started walking away, in fact she believed the only thing she felt as she sensed his form moving away was relief.

Making her way to her home she recalled how much better the bell test went now that she knew what its true purpose was, and that she knew how Kakashi-sensei's sick humor worked.

Naruto was the same stubborn mule as always and he still got captured and still got molested by Kakashi-sensei's fingers in his ass.

Sasuke though was a shock to her, he went to hide just like she remembered, but then he used Naruto to distract Kakashi-sensei, pulled of some seriously advanced taijutsu and, for a second he actually touched one of the bells within the first minute that the test began.

Sakura was disappointed that all her training was lost but then she realized she still had all the knowledge she just had to apply it through a lot of training to get her body used to it but at that moment though it was difficult as her body protested because of her underdeveloped muscles disagreed to the harsh movements, much to her dismay. She eventually got the three of them together and convinced them to work together, and so the test ended up being much easier.

But now her poor young body was in so much unimaginable pain, she distinctly felt the prick of hot tears pressed against her eyes.

She didn't know what to do, she felt lost and lonely.

She had already grown up, she already went through her training, she already had her youth.

She was ready to be permanently placed at the hospital, to settle down, get married.

She did not want to be here, reliving her life, yes there were plenty of times where she felt she could have done things differently and if she had the chance now she would no. She had already made peace with her choices, if she changed one thing her entire future would be different. Not like it mattered she missed.

She guessed the future is bound to be different, so much is different now.

Reaching home felt a little nostalgic, she was only back for two day now, to be honest she had not paid much attention towards her surroundings, which is downright insulting toward herself her thoughts were too distracting –' from now on I'll pay better attention' .

Noticing that her kaa-san was home she entered the kitchen, being welcomed to the sight of her kaa-san already busy with dinner.

Mebuki noticed her daughter's entrance and turned towards her expectantly.

"So how was your first mission as a gennin?"

"It wasn't really a mission, more like a test to see if we're worthy ninjas, or more likely just a source of entertainment for our sensei"

"I still don't understand how the Hokage reasoned that Hatake Kakashi would be good at teaching, yes he's powerful but very…. distant." Mebuki replied harshly.

Well, Sakura reasoned, she's not wrong Kakashi is a horrible teacher. He offers no moral support, in fact he avoided it at all costs, he dismissed her at first and only paid attention to Sasuke and Naruto.

But he realized her potential later on, and he supported her choice to apprentice with Tsunade. He was not such a bad person in actuality, he's just emotionally and socially stunted that's all.

"Maybe the Hokage thought it would be funny for some reason." Sakura thought out loud, trying to make a joke out of the situation to at least lighten the tension in her kaa-san's shoulders.

But unfortunately her kaa-san only tensed further as she replied, " Well I don't care what Tsunade's reasoning is, you deserve a better sensei."

Freezing, Sakura just stared at her mother before screeching at an impossibly high decibel, "TSUNADEEEE?"

Alright guys I hate cliffhangers but my brain is empty so this all for now

[TBC]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Peripeteia

Sakura will admit to being a bit termagant, but she'll blame that on inner-Sakura, outer-Sakura was much more reserved, calm, calculating and even serene when she wanted to be. Right now though, calm and collected was not something that she was able to do.

Rushing her way to the Hokage tower, Sakura paid no mind to the poor chunin guarding the front desk who had no time to stop the flurry of pink to rush past him.

Bursting through the thick carved wooden double doors, she was met with a porcelain covered face and just beyond that a stunned looking blonde.

Sagging with relief Sakura rushed forward eagerly, the words falling from her lips before she could think twice,

"Shishou, oh am I glad to see you. I thought tha-"

Before another syllable could leave her lips though, she dodged for her life- pure instinct bred from years of apprenticeship to Tsunade- as a paperweight flew past her head, grazing her pink locks.

" And who the hell are you to interrupt me little chit!"

"Ehh… I apologize shishou but I –"

"And stop calling me that! You are not my apprentice!"

Horror overcame Sakura then, as she realized a little late that Tsunade didn't recognize her.

Tsunade isn't the one who changed everything, but if she didn't then who did? She can not be the only one, she can't!

Feeling very uncomfortable Sakura started backing out the doors which she so rudely flung open, hard enough to leave a chip in the wall she noticed with pride.

" Oh I'm sorry shish- uuh I ah mean m'Lady," trying to think of a reasonable excuse for her abrupt and quite frankly rude entrance all she could up come with was a ramble of nonsense, "I must have hit my head too hard at today's training, I – ahh probably have to go to the hospital right, not here. You may be a medic but not on office hehe. A bad medic too, I mean with your fears of blo-"

"Quiet!"

Startled Sakura snapped her jaw shut with a click of teeth.

Tsnunade turned her attention towards the forgotten Anbu who now stood half awkwardly to the side and half defensive, ready to attack her at a moment's notice.

Tsunade handed him a scroll.

"You have your orders, gather a capable team and be ready to leave before dark."

The Anbu collected the proffered scroll and poofed away, a few leaves littering the space he just vacated. Sakura noticed that there was quite the collection of leave puddles all over the office. ' Nobody cleans it during the day' she mused, that used to be one of her jobs.

Tsunade glared at the leaves, then promptly ignored it in favor of glaring at the pinkette.

"Ehh, like I was saying, going to the hospital is ne-"

" I'm assuming your name is Haruno Sakura little chit." She stated, raising an elegant eyebrow.

Hesitantly Sakura replied "Yes m'Lady"

" Mhmm, the blonde brat told me to listen to a Sakura with pink hair..."

'Blonde brat' Sakura thought dumbly, she must be talking about Naruto. Does that mean Naruto knows too.. but he hadn't mentioned anything at all when she saw him last.

As Sakura stood silently, waiting for Tsunade to continue she contemplated on who she could trust with her 'future' knowledge. Not that that knowledge have much going for it because the history has changed so much.

" We had an agreement, and if I believe correctly if I listened to you he gets to hold his part of the bargain."

"Bargain?" Sakura parroted.

" You don't know about it!? Maybe I have the wrong Sakura. He told me she'd be the best med-nin and combatant, but you don't look like much to me, even though the name and hair fits."

Sakura quickly realized that she was indeed this person Tsunade was talking about.. well she used to be but close enough seeing as she is going to acquire that status again …soon.

" No, you have the correct 'Sakura' m'Lady. I believe Naruto wants me to tell you that I'm from the future."

"HAHA! From the future! Ha! And why would Naruto want you to tell me this?"

"Ehh because you said and I quote 'the blonde brat –"

"I meant Minato you little chit!"

MINATO… as in Naruto's father? The 4th Hokage.

Sakura knew then that she first had to know the situation before she told Tsunade anything else.

" Can you please explain."

" Alright. I tell you everything about the bargain, and in return you tell me everything you know."

"Alright" Sakura quickly agreed.

So Tsunade told Sakura about how the 4th Hokage sought her out and convinced her to take the position of Hokage after he dies. At first Tsnunade was disturbed at the fact that he somehow knew that he was going to die soon but was not that surprised, being Hokage meant enemies. But agreed when he pleaded her to take care and raise his son in his place, for he knew no matter what, he would not make it. He wished that Tsunade would take care of Uzumaki Naruto, and in return he will gift her very valuable knowledge about their greatest enemy that has yet to come in the form of the most skilled combatant and best med-nin by the name of Sakura with pink hair. Tsunade added that last part I'm wryly.

Sakura was confused beyond reason. Firstly why did he choose her, she was very skilled yes but not in have body and day and age, but she didn't know everything, and secondly how did MINATO of all people know this.

Obviously he wanted Sakura to tell Tsunade about the Akatsuki and in return Tsunade must raise Naruto. Minato probably realized that Naruto didn't have the best childhood and used this to his advantage.

Sakura must admit she was happy that Naruto got to at least have a better beginning.

Knowing Sakura could trust Tsunade she told her everything, how in her time Naruto didn't have anyone, about the Uchiha massacre, about how she was Tsunade's apprentice. Then she started to talk about the Akatsuki, who every member is and their abilities. Who their true leader pretended to be and who he really is. Then Sakura talked about the war, the 4th shinobi world war. Everything.

Sakura was told to write everything about the Akatsuki down, all their known abilities, specialties and weaknesses.

Xxxxxx

Tsunade had to admit hearing all that from a twelve year old little girl not only disturbed her but also saddend her immensely.

She was also quite surprised to hear that the frail looking chit was to be her apprentice.

Not only that but what was more shocking was to hear about all the trouble the Uchiha had caused, first the so called 'Madara' with the Kyuubi attack, then her Anbu captain massacring his clan, and his little brother defecting and threatening Konoha.

All this was simply too much for her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Determined

As Sakura finished her very detailed description of the Akatsuki, she felt almost lost, again.

'Was this my purpose, could it be. This seemed too simple. If information was all Minato had to offer to Tsunade, why didn't he give it to her himself.' Sakura thought moodily.

'BECAUSE YOU IDIOT, HE WANTS US TO GUIDE THEM OBVIOUSLY. PLUS NOW THAT WE'RE IN THIS YOUNG BODY AGAIN WE CAN CONQUER ANYTHING!'

Sakura was slightly put-off by inner-Sakura's too jovial declaration. Sakura could only imagine inner-Sakura standing with her feet shoulder length apart, fists clenched and a passionate fire as backdrop.

But inner-Sakura had a point. 'You're right. We have the knowledge of all our training all we have to do now is teach it to our body.'

Handing in her report, she waited for Tsunade's next order of business.

" I'll have to meet with the strategist team and form a plan of action so that we can utilize this information, in the meantime you are free to go." Tsunade said. "Also, if you remember anything else that might be important let me know."

Sakura nodded and excused herself, eager to go train so that she could be of help to everyone, and so that she'll feel better.

Stepping outside Sakura was appalled to find it was dark outside, how had she not noticed this earlier.

Unhappy at the fact that it would probably not be wise to train in the dark, especially as unskilled as her at the moment, was a very bad idea.

Making her way home Sakura created a mental planner.

Team 7 is supposed to meet up at 7 am sharp yet she knew Kakashi-sensei would only show up after 10. So that if she started her training at 6 am that would give Sakura approximately 4 hours to train in the morning.

Depending on the day's mission which she believed would only consist of D-Rank missions will not take too much time she theorized. And then after that there would be team practice.

After team practice she aught to have a bit of time left still for training by herself.

At night she could revise her medical knowledge and work on her chakra control, which would also enlarge her chakra. Once she had enough chakra reserves she could start with her ninjutsu training

XXXXXXX

And so days flew by, Sakura training to reacquire her previous level, she knew it would take a while and it would never be too early to begin.

She also predicted correctly in them doing D-RANK missions only, which was al fine and dandy until they got assigned to capture the demon cat from the deepest pit of hell possible…TORA.

That little devil was going to be the death of Sakura. She forgot how smart the cat was, and quite skilled. She absolutely hated the mean, hissing, ball of demon fluff. Grudgingly Sakura had to admit that madam Shijimi did pay handsomely for its capture.

On one specific day Sakura had decided that she had to work on her speed a lot. But she wanted to speed up the process a bit, so she went and got herself some weights. Hers were 2 inch wide and barely there thick metal bands with a 'weight' seal carved into it. One on each wrist and ankle. All she had to do was pump some chakra in it, the more chakra the heavier it would get.

So on this specific day she was sprinting flat out, going as fast as she could, her 'weights', not yet all that heavy, made her lag a bit. But Sakura kept pushing forward, after awhile all you could see was a pink blur that rushed by.

As Sakura decided that she should up the chakra in her weights she tripped and unequivocally face planted in the dirt road.

Gingerly raising her head from the dirt, a stray pebble stuck to her prominent forehead, fell off as she frowned.

Turning back to see what the cause of her rough stop was, her gaze was met with angry kitty eyes glaring at her. A strange gargling (she think it was a combination between a meow, a hiss and a groan of pain) reached her ears.

Next she noticed the red bow tied around it's neck.

'IT'S THE EVIL DEMON CAT! CHA! LET'S TEACH IT A LESSON WHILE IT'S STILL DOWN. SHOW IT WHO'S BOSS!CHA!'

Yet again disturbed by inner-Sakura's malicious words, Sakura stared at the growling/meowing/hissing kitty, not knowing what to do.

'It's obviously hurt, maybe I should help her.'

'WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?! THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY, NO ONE IS AROUND TO WITNESS IT'S DEATH SO YOU'RE SAFE. CHA!'

' But I don't wanna kill her! '

Poor Sakura was mortified, not only by her actions of hurting a kitty but also inner-Sakura's words.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled thump. Tora had passed out, probably from the pain, Sakura thought.

Quietly lifting the creature in her arms she made her way home, trying not to startle Tora's injuries. Laying the too quiet cat down on her bed Sakura started to panic. If people found out that she killed the fire daimyo's wife's cat all hell would brake loose.

The fire daimyo would probably have her executed, she thought deliriously.

Calming herself a bit by reminding herself that she's a medic and that this is as perfect an opportunity to apply what she knew and see how able her still young body is.

At least they can't blame her for not trying. Gently placing her hands over Tora's body, Sakura channeled her healing chakra and guided it into the still body.

Noticing a broken rib that had pierced the lung and a dislocated shoulder Sakura wasn't too worried for she knew she could handle this much at least.

Rudely wondering whether the broken rib was caused by her over weighed limbs or the squishing treatment Tora received from her owner.

After healing the cat, she felt a bit better knowing that instead of listening to inner-Sakura's ramble about killing Tora she healed her. Making the still unconscious kitty more comfortable in her bed, Sakura left to go fetch a bit a milk and can of lightly salted tuna.

On her return she noticed that Tora was awake, blankly staring at her. Hesitantly she offered her peace offering. After a while Tora reluctantly excepted the low grade tuna and disgustingly pasteurized milk ( she was used to better quality ) only because she was excruciatingly thirsty, and no cat turns down tuna, even low grade tuna.

+- As Tora ate her fill of the offerings she had to admit that even though the pinkette before her was responsible for her being brought back to that horrible pudgy clamps of that disgusting woman, Tora liked the fact that this little pinkette would make an excellent servant. Maybe Tora will decide to keep her. -+

XXXXXXX

Itachi was walking down the crowded road, feeling uncomfortable in being in such close proximity to all these strange people. Deciding he had enough he took to the trees, taking a shortcut to the training grounds.

On his way he noticed a pink blur rush underneath him on the dirt road. Only to trip and fall.

Itachi noticed it was the same girl he had seen sitting in front of the compound a few weeks back.

Apparently this was a common occurrence for the pinkette he thought, as he watch her sit up in the dirt road.

Continuing on his way he pondered if sitting in the dirt was what made her happy like eating dango made him happy.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

' Don't worry I'm confused too...'

"But baa-chan! We can't keep doing D-RANK missions forever." Naruto complained loudly.

Tsunade, as usual reprimanded Naruto for his disrespect. "How many times do I have to tell you Naruto you are to address me respectfully while I'm in the office!"

Naruto ignored her in favor of complaining even louder, "But you're acting like a stubborn old lady, so expect to be treated like one!"

Sputtering Tsunade glared at Naruto, " What the hell is that supposed to mean you little brat?!"

"It means you are being stingy with the missions like old ladies are stingy about money!"

"Fine you little twit." She growled, as she threw the scroll at Naruto.

Sakura saw it was a green scroll, indicating a C-RANK mission.

Tsunade continued, "Your client will be waiting at the main gate at 8 am sharp. You are to escort him to his home in wave country. That is all, now leave!"

All rushing to the exit, Naruto yelled a last, " Thanks baa-chan!" before hurrying past the other genin team who were just entering, leaving the other team to get a little impromptu lesson in dodging paper weights.

As they left the building Sakura could still hear the muffled ' thuds ' the paper weights made against the walls.

Making her way to Ichiraku's ramen stand along with Naruto and Sasuke to go fetch lunch before team practice, she realized that this felt familiar.

Sakura froze from shock as she realized why. This mission, was to escort a client to his home in Wave country. Dread overtook her at the implication that she would have to face Zabuza …again.

Having lost her appetite, Sakura excused herself from the counter before her order could be taken. She slowly trudged her way home.

She was a lot stronger now than she had been on the mission the first time. But she was still nothing compared to The Zabuza of the Bloody Mist.

Sakura have also noticed that both Sasuke and Naruto was so much stronger. Sasuke because he had the pressure if the clan to excel, and had fellow Uchiha that taught him outside the academy.

Naruto though was still dead last, but this time it was only in academics, Sakura knew Naruto wasn't dumb, simply a really bad case of ADHD. But physically he had improved tenfold, obviously that is to Tsunade's 'encouragement', if you can call it that. He's faster, stronger and his taijutsu even more deadly because of his unpredictability coupled with on point maneuvers.

When she had noticed this during their spars she was that more grateful for her future knowledge and that she could excel as well, otherwise this time they might have left her behind for real.

Once at home she considered whether she should skip afternoon training, but decided against it. She wanted to test if her chakra control was good enough yet to recreate her power punches. Last time it took her just over eight months to make a decent crack in the solid rock formations.

She also remembered all the torn muscles Tsunade had to heal. When even a mere moment where her control slipped, she ruined her entire limb's muscle and tendons. Sakura sighed, remembering the painful old days.

She didn't really have an appetite but knew she had to get something in her otherwise she'll get sick, and she did not necessarily feel like vomiting her lungs out a day before such an important mission.

Making her way to the farthest, most secluded training grounds possible while chomping on an energy bar, she went over the specifics of her special training with Tsunade and doing a mental rerun of everything she had to do for her power punches to be effective.

She frowned upon the thought of not being her apprentice again. Will Naruto take after Tsunade… Before finishing her thought Sakura snorted an ugly laugh, no offense to Naruto but he'll castrate himself before becoming a med-nin, when he saw all the text books he'll have to memorize, that and all the odd hours and such.

There was a bigger possibility of Sasuke becoming a med-nin which we all know is null. His bedside manners would get him kicked out without a second thought. He'd probably stab people with the needles for fun instead of being gentle with them, he's sadistic like that.

Sakura was walking along the path, too deep in her thoughts of making fun of her poor teammates that she missed the blur of brown that rushed in front of her feet.

Sakura had a sick sense of déjà vu as she raised her head from the dirt, noticing that she had a prominent bump on her equally prominent forehead.

Straining her neck to see what the cause for her fall was she noticed, yet again the demon cat, kitty eyes blinking up at her.

This time the cat seemed to be unharmed. Yet it clung to her legs by digging its impossibly sharp nails into her shins. Hissing at the monster that had latched itself to her she began shaking and kicking her leg out wildly.

As she was trying to rid the creature from her limbs you could hear it meowl in anger, dragging its claws across her delicate skin. That was certainly going to leave horrible marks.

After awhile Sakura gave up on the cat, and simply continued on towards the training field, slightly limping from the pain in her leg, where Tora was still attached.

As she reached her destination she looked down only to be met with pleading eyes. Taken aback by the sudden change in the cat's temper she stumbled back, which caused Tora to release her.

Her poor leg which looked like a scratching post for a cactus, was going to take awhile to heal, so Sakura planted her ass in the dirt and started healing her leg. While inner-Sakura ranted inside her head at an obnoxiously high decibel,

' WE SHOULD RING THE LITTE DEVIL'S NECK OR MAYBE TAKE IT TO THE HOSPITAL'S PEDIATRIC WARD SO THE KIDS COULD SHOW THE DEMON SOME LOVE, MWAHAHAHA!"

Tora stared her down the whole time, yet still looked fascinated at her rapidly healing wounds. Wondering if her soon-to-be servant had used that special ability to heal her hurt from when her fat legs squished her a few days back.

After awhile Sakura was starting to feel intimidated by the cat's unblinking stare, but before she could do anything about it Tora gave an aggressive hiss before darting to the trees.

Bewildered Sakura stared at the dust trail the speedy creature left, wondering the reason for its sudden departure.

Tensing Sakura felt instead of saw why Tora had left so suddenly, someone was behind her.

In a flash Sakura was on her feet and had spun around, only to come face to face with one Uchiha Itachi.

"Please do tell why it is so satisfying for you to sit in dirt, I am honestly curious."

Sakura stared back at him not knowing how to answer since she didn't find it 'satisfying' to sit in dirt.

After a few minutes passed in complete silence with Sakura fidgeting and him eyeing her as if she was an interesting piece of abstract art he simply could not understand.

After awhile he turned and started walking away, muttering something about mutes but Sakura was too relieved at avoiding certain death to care about the insult.

Shakily she started her warm up exercises, pondering all the changes of this world. She was definitely confused and a bit unsettled.

It took a lot of will power to start training, feeling like she was being watched. She lifted a fist and slammed it into the ground with a loud CHA!

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile a few meters away a porcelain mask glinted in the sun that filtered through the trees.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _Unprepared_

Sakura had woken up that morning with some very angry butterflies in her stomach.

Knowing what fate had in store for her was both a blessing and a curse. Sakura tried to convince herself that maybe things would be different, that too much has changed. And if not, at least her team was so much stronger and such the danger was less severe, she reasoned.

Sakura quickly got dressed and packed her travel pack. She added extra clothes and weapons knowing that the mission would last much longer than intended.

Still feeling jittery, Sakura made her way to the main gate, not noticing the pair of glinting eyes that followed her form.

As she walked, she realized that she had yet to see Ino, or anyone else from the rookie nine as a matter of fact. She decided then that when (read: if) she returned from this mission she'll have to catch up with her friends.

Reaching the main gate she saw only Sasuke waiting. No client or fellow teammates in sight. Sighing, Sakura went to lean on a tree opposite where Sasuke was standing stiff as a board.

"Who put concrete in your breakfast?" Sakura joked.

"…"

'JEEZ HE'S STILL RUDE AS EVER! HE NEEDS TO GET OVER IS STUPID EGO! CHA!'

Sakura's brow twitched in annoyance at his silence.

But Sakura was curious and she had to know…

"Ehhm… Sasuke c-can I ask you something?"

Sighing he replied " You just did."

Ignoring his childish reply she asked " Do you maybe know why your brother is stalking me?"

Sasuke, obviously taken aback by Sakura's question, started stuttering in denial, believing that his brother was not capable of such a thing. Unless it was for a mission.

"That's ridiculous!" He ground out between clenched teeth.

Unbothered at his foul mood, Sakura merely told him of his brother's approach the previous day.

"And then he called me a mute!" Sakura complained.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, "You were silent for once, that explains my moment of peace I had experienced yesterday."

Offended, Sakura had wanted to argue but her mouth shut with an audible click as Naruto and Kakashi-sensei joined them.

Kakashi-sensei was never late to a mission, for that Sakura was unimaginably thankful.

After greeting everyone Kakashi-sensei eyed Sakura and Sasuke critically. Sexual tension he mused.

Maybe he should let Sasuke borrow a few of his beloved Icha Icha. But decided against it when he remembered that he lent a few to Itachi for the young pubescent boy to 'study' to get the boy to relax a little bit.

The next day a blushy Itachi returned the six volumes he had borrowed with a quip – pointing at a certain volume- about it being 'unrealistic' and that when applied to a real event was very disturbing.

Kakashi had then realized that it was probably not a bright idea to give him the volume about BDSM. Then he wondered who Itachi had 'applied' his new found knowledge to.

Shuddering, Kakashi was pulled from his musings when the client arrived late, drunk and with a distinct smell of cheap perfume. Kakashi knew then this was going to be a long mission.

The client didn't even greet them, instead started complaining that he wanted ninjas to protect him, not a bunch of brats and their babysitter.

Before he could continue his rant Sakura chipped in,

"You paid for c-class protection, and this is what you get, unless there is something you are afraid of and think that we would not suffice, then you should probably file for higher protection."

Tazuna stuttered to a halt, his mouth turned downwards in displeasure. The girl was smart he noted.

After 'handling' the situation they started their mission. Sakura could feel the confused stares stabbing her back. She ignored it, and instead spanned her senses to their limit and started an in - motion meditation technique. She knew there would be an attack sooner or later, yet she felt better being safe rather that sorry.

Sakura felt the prick of chakra on her sensing radar. It was a transformation jutsu. Realizing the 'puddle attack' as she had dubbed it in her mind, was fast approaching Sakura steeled herself.

She did not know why she felt so nervous. She had done plenty of dangerous missions, faced death on multiple occasions and even fought in a war.

So she blamed her nervousness on her young teen hormones. That and running diagnostics made her feel better. Hormone imbalances could cause the entire endocrine system to go haywire. Causing her adrenalin levels to be unnaturally high.

'Made sense' she thought.

This time she was not surprised. She had seen the puddle a mile away, and as she had stepped past it she could feel the swell of chakra as the transformation jutsu was released as two rogue ninjas attacked.

They immediately went for Kakashi-sensei, cutting him to pieces. Sakura knew it was not real though, but Naruto was frozen. Deathly pale and a light sheen of sweat had covered his body, a minor panic attack, Sakura diagnosed subconsciously.

She noticed one of the rogues heading for Tazuna, she grabbed the chain he was whirling about, channeling the correct amount of chakra, Sakura gave a harsh tug on the chain with her monster strength. Stepping a bit to the side to avoid clashing with the rogue, she slammed him into the ground. She heard the 'snap' his neck made as he cratered the dirt road.

Lifting her head she noticed that Sasuke had subdued the other rogue while Naruto was still frozen in place, slightly shaking.

Kakashi-sensei reappeared with a poof, and promptly gave Tazuna one of his deadly stares.

"Do tell why there was two very dangerous missing nin waiting to ambush you." Kakashi-sensei asked Tazuna in a deep voice which had sent shivers of fear down Sakura's back.

Tazuna had then burst out in tears, telling them the sob story about the condition his home was in and that he was their last hope.

Obviously Naruto, the bleeding heart, felt sorry for him and insisted that they continue the mission. Being adamant in it and wounding Sasuke's pride by questioning his ability as a ninja caused Sasuke to agree with Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei eyed her, then the corpse that was next to her grimly. Ignoring his reaction to her having killed someone, and the fact that he probably thought that was her first kill, She reluctantly nodded her head agreeing to continue the mission.

Kakashi-sensei had sent them a bit ahead to set up camp while he disposed of the bodies.

Sakura felt detached from everything, it was in her job description to be a killer yet she had always struggled with accepting it. She's healer, yet it was so easy to kill that missing nin. She should be glad that she's so strong now. That she's an equal to the boys. They won't leave her behind again to fend for herself, she knew where she belonged.

Or so she hoped.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **…**

Sakura was humiliated. She felt that she had wronged her team, and abused her knowledge. She thought back to their eventual encounter with the mist nin. Zabuza Momochi.

She had gotten overconfident, she had attacked first.

-Zabuza had just landed on the executioner's blade, and before anyone could comprehend who it was standing before them, Sakura had attacked.

The sharp teethed man had not expected a twelve year old pinkette to start the battle. He laughed out loud, teeth glinting in the little sun available. He had lifted his arm to block her tiny fist with a malicious glint in his eyes. How he fantasized cleaving her from top to bottom with his blade.

What Zabuza had not expected was for the little girl to be quite fast, but not only that, she was ridiculously strong.

As her fist had touched Zabuza's arm, Sakura had sent just the correct amount of chakra to her balled up fist. It connected with a resounding crack as Zabuza had flown through the trees and shrubs a few meters away.

Before Sakura could feel the victory of having hurt her opponent he had rushed forward, Kakashi-sensei had then stepped in, engaging Zabuza in a high speed taijutsu battle.

Sakura had looked down seeing she was still standing on the blade. She firmly planted her feet on the tree and pulled it out.

Sakura stood there with the uncomfortably large sword in her clutches not knowing what to do with it. She knew it was not easily breakable, for it needed only the blood of it's enemies to regenerate.

But that did not make it indestructible. She stared down at the blade, her arms chakra enhanced to keep the blade lifted. She glanced in the direction of the mist nin fighting Kakashi-sensei, noticing he's furious glances in her direction.

Sakura deducted that he'd probably try to take the sword back from her, but she wondered if she would be able to wield it herself.

She decided against it, knowing that not only was her skill in kenjutsu terrible, but to be able to wield the blade you'd have to be incredibly fast to compensate for the blades weight.

Having made up her mind Sakura laid the blade down, lifted her foot and stomped on it. Nothing happened. Sakura was still struggling to control her chakra through her feet to acquire the super strength.

Recalculating her chakra, she stomped again, noticing a crack that led to a chip in the blade. Smiling smugly she stomped again, promptly shattering the blade to pieces leaving only the handle and a blunt piece still attached to it.

Before Sakura could admire her work she heard Zabuza growl before he had her pinned to a tree hands gripping her neck, choking her.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you!"

His hands had squeezed tighter, his malicious grin grow wider.

Sakura's mind was lagging, but she noticed he was left entirely open. Lifting her leg with a desperate speed she kneed him in the balls, causing him to clutch his jewels instead of her neck.

That's where Naruto stepped in, forming a few dozen bunshin and attacked Zabuza.

After that the fight was a bit hazy.-

Now she sat at the dining table in Tazuna's house. Naruto all to happy to tell the over exaggerated version of the battle. Instead of it annoying her, it felt like Naruto highlighted everything she had done so compulsively. How reckless she had been. How her actions led to her painting an unnecessarily large Target on her back.

She looked up from stirring her bowl of soup, since she had no appetite, when Kakashi-sensei had called out her name as he stood from the table.

"I think we should have a talk." He said, with an overly sweet voice.

Sakura followed him as he led her outside. When they were a good distance from the house, yet not too far, he plopped down, pulled out his Icha Icha and started to read.

Sakura stood there awkwardly, she knew he was making her uncomfortable so that she would break first and spill everything. But she did not know how Tsunade would feel if she went and told everyone everything she knew, so she stayed quiet.

Silently sitting down next to her sensei, while squishing down the guilt, she pulled her own Icha Icha out of her weapons pack, ignoring Kakashi-sensei's jerk of surprise.

After awhile Kakashi-sensei sighed in defeat.

"Alright you win." he said quietly, " How do you feel about your first kill?" He asked eyeing her form for any signs of mental instability. Frowning when he saw nothing, not even guilt.

"You mean the two nin we encountered first?"

"Mhmm" he confirmed. Her next words made his blood run cold though.

Sakura turned to her sensei, dead serious and in a hard tone that indicated that the conversation was over said, "He was not my first kill, I've killed many before."

Sakura turned back to look at the ocean in front of her, thinking back on her missions with strange teams since she did not have one, even Anbu ( although she never truly was, but as the Hokage's apprentice she was more than qualified) , how many lives she had taken.

Kakashi sighed again, "Alright, but you do realize that your actions during this last encounter was highly irresponsible. You could have died, you left our client unguarded so that you could attack an enemy much stronger than you."

Sakura felt the guilt creep back, knowing that Kakashi-sensei was only trying to help her, but she knew that Kakashi-sensei could handle Zabuza, and she knew that they would be fine.

He continued, "Does Tsunade know that you are able to perform her techniques? Because as far as my knowledge goes she's the only one that has mastered that and it took her years to perfect, yet you managed it in less than a month." He directed a suspicious gaze in her direction.

"If you want to know you'll have to speak to Tsunade yourself, I'm not entitled to tell you anything." She bit out coldly, annoyed at her sensei's prodding. She felt exposed.

Another moment of tense silence passed.

"Zabuza isn't dead." Kakashi-sensei stated flatly.

"I Know," Sakura said, "The Hunter nin would only be interested in his head. She took his body and asked for the sword."

He nodded, then looked down at her, knowing she had sealed the blade in question. The scroll in her weapons pack.

Alarmingly Kakashi realized he sounded like a Nara when he sighed again thinking this whole situation was troublesome.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Twister.**

It had been two days since they had arrived and so far they had done nothing. Kakashi-sensei had put them to training while two of Naruto's bunshin will go with Tazuna for protection, and to warn them of incoming enemies.

Since they all knew how to 'stick' to trees Kakashi sensei had put them to water walking.

Sasuke al wet and frustrated made him look like a pissed off cat who hates baths. Naruto on the other hand enjoyed falling into the water and splashing about, until he remembers that it's supposed to be training.

Sakura had no need for this particular training for she had done this to refine her chakra control so that she'll be able to work on her 'super strength'.

So Kakashi-sensei had decided to give her alternate training.

At that moment Kakashi-sensei was sparring with her. Pushing her speed and reflexes. She was purely on the defensive, which annoyed her.

But she realized that all this time when she was training she did not refine her defensive skills and only focused on her attack.

She was a field medic, she had to have impeccable defense without wasting too much chakra. Sakura shivered in memory of dodging the boulders that Tsunade had thrown at her while cackling like a maniac, and when Tsunade got tired of throwing boulders she would throw Sakura around. Sakura forced an involuntary shiver of fear down as Kakashi-sensei stopped abruptly.

Taking a break from training, she did some cool down stretches then plopped down next to her sensei who was busy eyeing the boys who was trying to best each other. Either that or trying to drown the each other.

XXXXXXX

The previous night Sakura had had a fitful sleep, with thoughts of how to end this mission quickly. She was not interested in staying there for longer than necessary.

" Ehh… sensei?" She was hesitant in asking this of her sensei, especially after their 'talk' yesterday.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we just get rid of this Gato guy and get this mission over and done with? I don't think it's wise to let Zabuza time to heal so he can come back."

Kakashi looked at her sharply, frowning at what she was suggesting.

"You are not qualified for assassinations, we don't know all that much about our enemy, and it's not part of the job that Tazuna paid for." Kakashi said pointedly. Jabbing at her compulsiveness.

"Technically it is part of our job, he paid for protection so if we rid him of dangers he'd be protected. And he paid for c-class protection to begin with yet we've encountered an s-class missing nin which makes this an A-RANK mission." Sakura replied haughtily.

Sakura continued unbothered by Kakashi-sensei's hard stare, "If a bunch of genin can handle an s-class missing nin, then we can surely assist you in assassinating Gato. I mean you are well bred for that are you not?" Sakura asked slyly.

She knew of Kakashi's past in Anbu, she also knew he went back to Anbu once all his pupils were scattered to different teachers.

Kakashi-sensei eyed Sakura, contemplating her words. He saw the reason behind them. And he understood what she meant about Zabuza.

Nodding, he told her that he'd scout Gato's lair and gauge their defenses, then they would go from there.

Kakashi-sensei stood up again, instructing her to continue her training while aiming a harsh kick to her head which she dodged.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning before anyone else in the household had risen team 7 was on their way to Gato's lair (A large stone building with a surrounding garden, it all was meant to look fancy and neat instead it looked cheap and tacky).

As they reached their destination Sakura felt confident that they would at least be able to get rid of Gato. Sakura was surprised when Kakashi-sensei had told them that Gato only had civilian guards at his premises except for the two low class nin he detected on the top floor. That is where Kakashi-sensei suspected Gato would be.

Even though they were ninjas, even ninjas can be overpowered by enough civilians. So Naruto was to make as many bunshin as possible and distract the guards outside, where most of them was, while Sakura and Sasuke took care of the guards inside.

Kakashi would do the assassination.

Everything happened so fast, one moment there was only the chirps of the early birds then there was chaos as all Naruto's bunshin attacked. There was at least fifty guards outside, yet with Naruto's distraction it was easy to slip past them into the stone building. Sakura and Sasuke split up in opposite directions. They were not to harm the guards since they were only civilian villagers who were desperate for an income. So Sakura went along the winding hallways knocking all the guards unconscious with a gentle tap of her medical-chakra against their heads.

As Sakura had reached the top floor, she passed by a room just as Kakashi-sensei had snapped Gato's neck, ending his pathetic pleas. A bloodless kill.

Sakura sighed. Feeling the relief of the mission being basically over. The relief did not last long though as her adrenalin fueled senses picked up an incoming presence. And it wasn't a friendly one.

"Well what do we have here?"

Sakura tensed as she spun around, only to come face to face with a grinning Zabuza and his delicate looking partner.

She sensed her sensei step up behind her, though strangely that did not make her feel any better.

Zabuza grinned wickedly, "The infamous Copy-Nin and his brats!" he snarled.

Sakura tensed further. She had not expected Zabuza to heal so quickly. The technique that the 'hunter nin' had used was a very dangerous technique. It left the person defenseless, not only that but it caused the muscles extreme stress, especially the heart muscle who's forced to beat at an incredibly slow pace, which also deprives the brain from oxygen. If the technique is in use for longer than five minutes Zabuza would have died.

Factor in the effects of the technique, his chakra loss and his injuries sustained from Kakashi and herself, it should've been impossible for him to heal that fast. Unless of course his little pet was a medic. Not a very good one though as Sakura noticed the slight (barely noticeable) limp in his gait as he stalked forward.

Kakashi spoke up behind her, stopping Zabuza in his tracks, "You have no business here, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi-sensei said as he threw a sack of money at Zabuza.

The mist nin laughed, "You think I do this for the money? Well I've got news for you, the money is only a bonus. I just enjoy killing!" he shouted deliriously.

He attacked Sakura, "But first I'll need my blade back little girl! If you do I'll kill you quickly in thanks! HAHA!"

Blocking his fist, which felt almost equal to block Tsunade's fist, she sprang back avoiding his next blow.

Sakura noticed that Kakashi-sensei was stock still, keeping an eye over Haku, being smart enough to know not to underestimate his opponent.

As her gaze was focused on Kakashi for a split second, Zabuza exploited it by kicking her hard in her stomach, which she had left wide open. She was flung through a wall, she groaned in pain. Her back protested her in getting back up, but nevertheless she got to her feet. Flicking a kunai into each of her hands, she attacked.

Their fight carried them a few rooms away from Kakashi, and in the opposite direction where she knew Sasuke was. Her nerves were shot.

Jumping away from her opponent, she stared at him. He was obviously not fully healed if she could keep up with him like this, she even noted that he was slightly out of breath.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto. Sakura realized with a sigh of relief.

She also noted the slight rumbling coming from a few rooms back, it was Kakashi fighting Haku.

Naruto saw Zabuza standing ready to strike, crouching into a fight stance himself he asked Zabuza if this was what he wanted. To be seen this way.

Sakura listened to them converse, knowing that Naruto was doing this thing she called 'Therapy no jutsu'.

Naruto was interrupted in his little speech about dignity when a high pitch chirping filled their ears.

Sakura tensed, knowing what Kakashi-sensei had just done, since the rumbling and chirping all stopped very suddenly.

Turning her wide eyes to Zabuza, she knew he would freak out, after all Zabuza was strangely attached to his so called weapon.

He disappeared in a poof. Sakura knew he went to check on Haku. Knowing Kakashi-sensei could probably not handle Zabuza (even weakened) after he had just fought Haku.

As they reached Kakashi-sensei Sakura was surprised, yet again, by a lax Kakashi and a very stiff Zabuza who's neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle. He was dead.

Sakura turned her attention to her sensei who was standing next to a pale looking red eyed Sasuke. He had awakened his sharigan.

Sakura honestly was too tired to care that all of them was basically depleted of chakra and that Sasuke looked like he was going to keel over anytime now.

Blowing out a breath she looked over toward Kakashi-sensei with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Kakashi at least had the decency to look uncomfortable as he muttered, "His concern had him preoccupied…"

Sakura felt uncomfortable at how Kakashi had exploited Zabuza's weakness like that. But ultimately she knew it was for the best.

XXXXXXX

The next thing she knew they were fleeing the scene. All those guards were bound to wake up soon to find that their boss had been killed and all the shipping contracts has been taken.

Kakashi-sensei had 'collected' Zabuza's head. To use as proof of his demise and, Sakura knew Tsunade was probably going to use it to hassle the Hidden Mist.

Konoha administrators was going to have to handle the shipping contracts, which gave Konoha another thing to dangle above the Mizukage's head.

XXXXXXX

Sakura finally breathed much more comfortably as they entered the country of Fire's border.

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

 **Awkward**

Well as it turns out trying to patch things up with Ino was much more difficult than Sakura thought.

For starters Ino is even more determined to crush Sakura and prove that she is better suited for Sasuke-kun… yeah.

Not only was the whole speech about how embarrassed Ino is for Sasuke-kun (that he has to be on a team with her) horrible and insensitive, it was hella awkward getting it in front of Ino's teammates.

Knowing that trying to convince Ino that she was in no way even interested in Sasuke anymore was useless so she decided to table her friendship needs for now and focus on getting stronger. She doesn't want to have that awkward moment with sensei ever again and the only way to prevent that is to ensure that she will always be prepared and strong enough to face any and all obstacles.

Currently her biggest obstacle? Her tiny body. She's still trying to fight with longer limbs which she does not have and she's slow…. Really really slow.

Knowing everything she can do but being held back because young her couldn't give a fuck about fitness is just downright frustrating.

Sakura was practicing alone in training ground 3, sweat dripping from her brow bone. Her kicks and lunges were smooth and precise (they better be after working on them the entire day) while reciting medical texts in her mind.

She could feel the trickle of blood coming form the broken skin from her shins as she struck the pole again. Old fashioned she knows but she was trying something new. As she struck again she pushed medical chakra to her legs to heal them up before she touched the pole again.

Just as the skin knitted closed it struck the pole starting to bleed again. Sakura frowned looking at the red trails on her legs. She was trying to heal herself and strengthen her limb as it struck.

If she could manage this she would technically be indestructible if done correctly. If she couldn't get hurt no time would be wasted on healing herself.

But covering herself in healing chakra for one is too draining especially on her tiny reserves and second it simply didn't work.

She knew of jutsu that could turn one's skin to the consistency of stone but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be able to get a rasengan to the stomach and walk away as if nothing happened.

Of course no one gets what they truly wanted so the best she could do was heal herself while getting hurt thus minimizing the healing time and thus lag time in between strikes.

Sakura often wondered why everything had to be so technical. Why couldn't she just dream something up and it would happen no questions asked.

Sighing Sakura stepped away from the blood smeared pole. She knew she was tired, her mind was drifting and she was kind of hungry.

Making her way toward her parents house Sakura looked around her amazed at how much she had forgotten about her childhood times, how peaceful everything seemed. Controlled chaos.

Stepping in front of her home Sakura looked at the apartment it was not particularly large but it had six floors split down the middle. Each house had two floors thus six apartment's in the building. Hers was the middle apartment.

Sakura frowned thinking back to the day Pein destroyed the village. In the end he revived everyone, including her parents only for them to be crushed to death all over again.

They're corpses were found mangled, their faces carried pure horror on them. It was not a kind death.

Shrugging the shiver off her back Sakura made her way inside. She was greeted by the sight of her mother and father in the sitting room, quiet, both with their own book in hand.

Smiling Sakura went up to her room stripping and getting in the shower washing her day's struggles away. She dressed in horrifying pink pajamas and got into bed.

Instead of falling asleep like she would normally or rather practice her chakra control, her mind was running amuck. She was uncertain as to what to do with herself to be honest.

She actually just wanted to go home. This entire ordeal was making her second guess herself all the time. Even though she knew the future will most likely turn out much different than the one she knows it still didn't sit right with her that she now knew to make better choices.

But she already made peace with all her choices once. Now even if she makes bad choices the results may not even be the same.

Sakura was tossing and turning in bed her eyes closed but her brows furrowed in frustration. She was getting nowhere. She had to talk to Tsunade. But after that first day back and where she had written basically an entire book if not more Tsunade just kept quiet about the whole thing.

Never once mentioned anything. Sakura felt as if she was a mere messenger. Just a step that was needed but not necessary.

With a huff Sakura threw the covers off herself and got dressed in her shinobi gear… which she made a mental note to upgrade once she had the time.

After getting dressed she slipped out her window leaving it unlocked for when she would return later. Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower.

Sakura gently tapped the window unnecessarily notifying the Hokage of her arrival. No one deserves the title Hokage if they couldn't even sense someone mere feet away from them.

Luckily Tsunade was alone (relatively) when Sakura went to stand at attention in front of the Hokage waiting for her to address her.

Tsunade signed and signaled for the hidden anbu guard to leave the room. Sakura could see the moment of hesitation on the Anbu's part but he complied eventually.

Sakura felt a wave of uncertainty wash over her, how could she be so reckless. She doesn't even really know what it is that's bothering her… actually she does but she doesn't know how to tell Tsunade that… uuggh!

Tsunade was sitting staring at her with knowing eyes. Eventually she smiled and said: " It's alright Sakura-chan. I know why you are here."

Sakura glanced at the Hokage surprised. "I'm sorry m'lady?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

"Well I of course had to check the accuracy of the information that you gave me and it took a bit longer than expected but as it turns out I you check out."

Sakura frowned, "I would never lie to you m'lady." Sakura defended herself.

"I know that now but I had to make sure because the mission I'm about to assign you is for only our ears, do you understand me." Tsunade was staring Sakura down with the intensity Sakura could only describe as scary yet trilling.

Of course the mention of a special mission made Sakura feel much better she would find her purpose, fulfil it, and return home. As easy as that. Right. How hard could this be.

Sakura stood straight at attention awaiting her orders with determination. "Acknowledged m'lady."

XxX

 **Okeh dokeh that's it for now folks.**

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_

 _ **Unexpectedly unpleasant.**_

Well Sakura must admit that shock is an understatement for what she's feeling now.

She makes her way back home, through the window and into bed… fully dressed.

Sakura closes her eyes. She understands what it is that Tsunade expects from her but Sakura is doubting in herself.

Not that she would be able to do it but to actually go through with what is expected from her till the end. Lying is not exactly her forte. And if she were to do this (as if she has much choice) there would be a hell of a lot of lying involved.

XXX

Sakura woke up bright and early just as sensei told them to. She went about breakfast and even made small talk with her family. She seemed fine, but if you looked close enough one would notice the tightness to her eyes and the corners of her mouth.

On her way towards training ground 3 Sakura was lost in her own world, for once not primarily focused on training, but instead lost in her thoughts. So much so that for a while she just stood there. In the middle of the road staring blankly ahead of her.

She was drawing a blank on even how to start her mission. But first she had to get trough the chunin exams she knew was coming.

She already had the encounter with the sand siblings after meeting up with Naruto on her way to the market district. She was surprised that she had forgotten how harsh Tamari were to them on their first encounter. Sakura could only remember the snarky yet good friend that Tamari turned out to be. Sakura was actually happy to see Tamari for a second.

After that drama she had split from the boys to get herself some better shinobi gear. She wouldn't have the time tomorrow.

She first got herself black shorts that came to mid thigh and a magenta shirt with long flared sleeves to hide her hands from view and also to hide small blades and her newly acquired senbon launcher. She also got new holsters attached to a belt. The belt was slung around her hips containing multiple salves and solutions ( poisons mostly) and the pouches attached by belts around her exposed thighs contained explosive tags, kunai and shuriken.

She contemplated for a while if she should get her heeled sandals similar to Tsunade-sama's but another pair of knee high black lace up boots caught her attention. She immediately thought of everything she could hide in them… then laughed at herself when she realized that she couldn't even wield the short swords that she wanted to store there. She decided to get the boots and short swords anyways.

Having decided she wasted enough money for the day Sakura made her way towards training ground 3.

XXX

Sakura arrived at training ground 3 to find Sasuke and Naruto sitting at opposite ends both clearly annoyed with each other, about what she did not know, nor could she find herself to care.

Knowing sensei was going to be late as per usual she decided to ask them if they would like to spar.

Her request was answered with a whoop from one and a non committal noise from the other. You guess what she got from whom.

Sakura was obviously a drastic difference from her original young self. She was honestly surprised by how much she has developed in such little time. In the matter of 5 months she went from useless weakling to frightfully deadly.

She has managed to re-perfect her chakra control and can once again perform most if not all her medical procedures as well as her monstrous strength. Her speed had quadrupled even with her weights on at half her weight.

She must admit though her dodging could use a little work, her reflexes are only at chunin level and she needs much better than that. Though if only she could perfect her invulnerability technique she wouldn't have to worry about that. She also had no time to work on her ninjutsu.

So basically she's going into this exam with genin ninjutsu and jonin taijutsu and medical jutsu. Not that bad but could be better.

At least genjutsu is no worry for her, she may only know a few weak genjutsu but at least Sakura knows that she won't get stuck in one thanks to inner-Sakura.

" **CHA! DON'T WORRY I'VE GOT YOU COVERD NO WORRIES! CHA!"**

Rolling her eyes at inner-Sakura, Sakura continued with her observations on her teammates.

Even with her being in much better condition both Sasuke and Naruto managed to keep her on her toes. Even though they were in a three way fight (that eventually turned into a tussle between the two boys), in the beginning where they were serious she could also see drastic improvement in them both.

Naruto obviously has much better control over the Kyubi's chakra and his original unpredictability paired with improved and personalized taijutsu was quite painful.

Sasuke though strictly kept to taijutsu and would rarely use his fire ninjutsu and would completely abstain from even using his genjutsu or his sharingan.

After the boys broke apart Sakura decided to ask Sasuke why he didn't use his sharingan.

He answered with a glare, "I don't need my sharingan to beat either of you nor do I need it to prove I'm strong."

Sakura was baffled. Sasuke apparently had some beef with the Uchiha that she was not interested in finding what exactly about.

Leaving it for now Sakura made herself comfortable to start meditating in the while that they had to wait for sensei to show up.

During the entire fight Sakura never once used her monstrous strength nor her medical chakra.

The boys know she can perform a tiny bit of medical chakra but not to what extent. And she never used her monstrous strength especially around Naruto because she wouldn't know how to explain how she could do that whilst not being apprenticed to the woman who trademarks it without raising suspicion.

She wasn't even lying just omitting her abilities and she felt bad for 'lying' to them. She won't know what to do once she started her mission that Tsunade-samma gave her.

XXX

Sakura has been meditating for at least an hour before she felt the tickle. The tickles of eyes watching her from afar.

Without opening her eyes she released her chakra like tentacles, tentatively feeling her surroundings. She could feel three chakra signatures. One very tiny but evil feeling, another that is muffled (obviously trying to hide) and the last one is rather large but at a distance not nearly close enough to watch her. Beside she recognized the last as Kakashi-sensei's chakra.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked towards the tiny signature, catching glinting cat eyes.

It was Tora the demon cat. Sakura frowned she could not understand what that cat's problem was with her. And she kept bumping into the cat when she wasn't on a mission to find him. But if she were to be assigned the horrible task of finding and returning Tora the Horrible to his rightful owner she would look high and low and won't see him anywhere.

Scowling Sakura focused on the other signature she could barely sense.

They were doing an outstanding job of hiding physically though since she couldn't see anything. But if she looked just south-east of Tora the Demon she could sense the shock from the shinobi hiding there. She didn't know why someone was watching her, but they definitely did not expect her to be able to spot them.

Of course she didn't actually see anybody but soon she felt the person flicker away when sensei showed up. Sighing Sakura got up with the thought that she was starting to sound like a Nara when inner-Sakura said something about " **troublesome stalkers** ".

Sensei proceeded to hand us the paperwork for the chunin exams, told us it's tomorrow and we can go if we like.

Then sensei flipped out his dirty book, gave a creepy ass giggle then poofed out of sight. Why does he always have to be so weird Sakura bemoaned to herself sagging.

Sakura looked to the boy's bewildered little faces and couldn't help but laugh. "Who wants lunch? My treat." Sakura kinda felt bad for them. They should be used to Kakashi-sensei's weirdness by now.

Her ears were met by an "uhn" followed by a "yeah ramen!"

 **XXX**

 **NEXT TIME THE CHUNIN EXAMS YEAH!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Surprise!**_

On the day of the chunin exams Sakura dressed in her new get up felt confident and powerful.

Sakura assumed that the exams would most likely be the same as the first time around. She made her way toward the academy surprised to find both Naruto and Sasuke waiting (read: arguing) outside.

Sakura had decided that she'll get the chunin exams out of the way then start on the mission assigned to her by Tsunade-sama. For now she would like to be happy, worry-free Sakura. A Sakura that is not insecure or nervous but proud and capable.

So she strolled up to the boys hooked her arms around each of their necks and started her march towards the doors with a huffing boy tucked underneath one of her arms. When they reached the front desk they were told to give their application papers in on the third floor.

Letting go of her struggling teammates Sakura listened patiently to Naruto complaining how absolutely horribly disgustingly gross Shizune-chan's cooking is.

Sakura laughed knowing the struggle Naruto had to endure.

Shizune-san's cooking always tastes medicinal. Sakura still doesn't know how she makes coffee that she had seen being prepared by Shizune-san's hands with no weird ingredients involved taste like cough syrup. Sakura was honestly baffled.

As team 7 arrived at the supposed 3rd floor, Sakura noticed the commotion Team Guy was making. Sakura must admit it was quite the performance, and hilarious watching Neji dumb himself down. Sakura looked him over and her heart ached. He died. Yet here he stands.

Disturbed by her thoughts Sakura grabbed a hand from each of her team members and just moved on toward where she knew the real third floor was. Such a silly genjutsu won't fool the genin that went to the academy for the entirety of 6 years.

Naruto's words died on his lips before they could even come to life as Sakura dragged them along. She noticed belatedly she was dragging them around a lot today. Maybe she was a bit eager for the exams she supposed.

 **"OR THEY'RE JUST SLOW BUMS TODAY. CHA!** " inner-Sakura Sakura chimed in out of nowhere.

Ignoring inner-Sakura, Sakura moved forward and handed in her paper along with Sasuke's and Naruto's. With a poof Kakashi-sensei appeared with his signature eyesmile and waft of smoke (that is totally controllable btw).

"Well I'm glad to see all three of you here. Good thing too because you know the exams can only be taken in cells of three. No biggie. Also good luck!" Poof and he was gone again.

Sighing Sakura move forwards through the doors following a grumbling Sasuke. She caught the words " Embarrassing, weird and Sensei." Snickering behind him was Naruto who most probably heard things much worse than she did.

Upon entering the waiting area Sakura could feel several sets of eyes turned towards their direction. She knew what was coming, she knew not to be surprised but still almost keeled over from embarrassment when Naruto decided to declare his so called dominance (hilariously failing as expected) and painting a huge Target on our backs.

Inner-Sakura was sitting quietly in a corner with a bright red palm print stamped to her forehead.

Team 7 made their way towards the rest of the rookie nine. Everyone was here. It felt like old times again. Ino was trying to pick a fight with her, Hinata was blushing up a storm trying to avoid fainting while Shikamaru was sleeping standing straight up.

Smiling Sakura decided to humor Ino with her bickering. Her faux fight was cut short by the appearance of Kabuto. Sakura knew who he was and what he was trying to do. He stepped closer and started his whole speech trying to make them believe that he was helping them. Please, Sakura could smell the snake wafting from him a mile away. Sakura simply stared him down when he tried to show her her Ninja Info Card.

She merely scoffed all her rankings were severely outdated. She ranked 1 out of 5 for everything except chakra control where she got a two. Honestly that was kind of embarrassing.

Sakura turned her back on him knowing that the information on those cards could not be trusted. Luckily Kabuto's story time was interrupted by Ibiki-san's arrival.

They were all given their seats, Naruto got seated near the front whereas Sakura got her seat in the middle and Sasuke behind and to the right of her.

Sakura easily finished the test within a few minutes. She knew that the questions were stupidly difficult to force the other genin to cheat.

She sagged in her seat and flipped her paper over. Laying over her paper Sakura closed her eyes and sent out her chakra to test her surroundings. She could sense a few chunin plants in the rows. In fact one was sitting right next to her. She could also sense Naruto's elevated heart rate. He was nervous.

Sakura felt bad that he has to suffer through this test. He knows he's not intellectually on point. But Sakura knew better he just learned differently. Books was not Naruto's forte.

Sasuke seemed fine but she could feel his perplexed stare cover her neck. She giggled. She was having a lot of fun teasing him the last few months. Especially about his brother.

That time when she asked him why his brother was stalking her she was merely joking and trying to get a reaction out of him. And it was priceless. So she never stopped. Sakura must admit it's starting to get a bit out of hand, because now Sasuke is accusing her of being obsessed with his brother. Oh well.

Honestly Sakura is just trying to replace scary Itachi with friendly, peacekeeping, non-murderous Itachi in her mind.

Time flew by quickly and after everyone got scared shitless by Ibiki-san's threats and the possibility of never partaking in the exams again, Naruto jumped in with his ever not yet famous therapy no jutsu.

When nobody got up to leave after his little speech. Ibiki-san stood there glaring at everyone.

Thankfully Anko came flying through the window all dramatic and powerful saving us from the wrath that is Ibiki-san's glare. Anko stood there in all her glory. Sakura honestly believed for a second that Anko was her long lost twin until she remembered they look nothing alike and Anko is twice her age. Oh well.

The gaggle of leftover gennin followed Anko-san towards training grounds 44. The forest of death.

As Sakura came to a standstill she hoped for Orochimaru to not be brave enough to try something with the entirety of the Uchiha clan alive and well. She felt bad for thinking this but… If he wants a sharingan he can pluck up a non significant poor Uchiha from somewhere, and leave Sasuke alone. But Sakura was slightly assured that nothing would happen with Itachi in such close proximity.

Sakura knew that no high profile jonin such as Itachi for example would be away from the village since they were needed here for security since the village was basically open for anyone.

A lot of other countries came, all except for lighting and cloud. They were technically allowed to come but since we're not on the best of terms with each other they decided to stay away. A good decision on their part.

Sakura looked around, Konoha was dominating the numbers with five Konoha teams, one team from sand, one team from sound and another from wave and two teams from grass.

Sakura grimaced as she made eye contact with the grass Ninja sticking out is encouraged purple tongue licking his/her lips… eww.

 **XXX**

 **Forest of death is next. Yay**.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Forest of death.**

After receiving their scrolls the teams got assigned a gate.

Sakura was probably more nervous than what was warranted but still. She felt a creepy sensation upon entering the forest of death.

They covered quite a distance before their first obstacle of the day showed up. They have been in the forest for about an hour by then. And holy mother creatures that thing should be illegal. A spider the size of a full grown bear along with three of it's friends that sat a bit further back had them surrounded.

Sakura estimated that the fangs on that thing was easily as long as her arm and dripping a slimy looking substance from it's frothing mouth.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She didn't prepare for this. Her mind was shrieking at her. She prepared for other Ninja. For chakra infused fights not these horrid creatures.

As soon as Sakura froze at the sight of their ginormous problem she snapped out of it again as Naruto lunged for the first spider. Soon team 7 was in perfect synchronization. With a hundred Naruto's running around being distracting, hidden wires that shot spiderparts up in flames and swift take downs that was mostly a combined effort between the real Naruto and Sakura.

After what felt like hours but we're a mere 13 minute spat with spiders, all that was left was a pile of smoking twitching spider legs.

Team 7 swiftly made their way towards the center of the forest hoping to spot another team.

Sakura's wish came true sooner than she thought. They reached a clearing and who would've guessed an Amegakure Team was sitting obviously taking a brake. The foreign transaction didn't even have the time to say "forest of what now?" and they were all knocked out cold. It was pitiful really.

Unfortunately all that effort was wasted as Sasuke pulled a heaven scroll from one of the member's pouches. Well that's just depressing Sakura mused.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT AARRGGHH!"

Sakura didn't necessarily agree that the second stage was difficult per se. Just why not mark our targets clearly.

As she was pondering the mechanics of the second exam her chakra sense picked up another team that was coming in hot.

Sakura could recognize that snake scent anywhere. To be honest Sakura was not looking forward to fighting Kabuto and his team. But she knew they had an Earth scroll.

Sakura called her teammates over, explaining the plan to them. Naruto gave her an incredulous stare trying to tell Sakura that Kabuto was a friend. Luckily Sasuke shut him up about that explaining that no one except your teammates can be trusted.

This is a genin war. And we will win

We hung the Ame team in a bundle from their feet as we went to hide and wait for Kabuto's team to pass through. Sakura realized that it meant to look accidental but she know better.

Soon 3 shinobi landed in the center of the clearing. Looking up at the bundle of Ame nin. Sakura knew Kabuto could sense them. She struck first. She saw the glint of light reflect in his spectacles as he turned to face her. The look of pure horror on his scrawny face made Sakura's day as he caught her fist powered my her monstrous strength only to find his entire right arm up to his shoulder bone shattered. Kabuto went flying backwards into the forest foliage. Sakura turned towards Kabuto's teammate trying to attack her from behind but was kicked away by Sasuke.

Sakura turned in the direction of the last standing teammate who looked to have already soiled himself and turn tail to run.

Naruto flung himself in front of Sakura with a bewildered face wanting to know how she just punched a guy twice her size across the clearing. His blubbering was cut short by an onslaught of murderous intent directed at them.

Kabuto was back and not very happy. Not happy at all. His eyes were unfocussed as he glared at her team.

She heard the buzz from his medical chakra induced hands before she saw them as he rushed her trying to cut the tendons from her upper legs.

Sakura dodged as Sasuke threw a gigantic fireball towards Kabuto's body. Kabuto as if walking through mist came out of the ball of fire enveloping him.

Sakura felt her stomach sink when she realized that if she doesn't kill Kabuto now he'll just go running back to Orochimaru.

Determined Sakura readied herself for her kill (boy would the world be such a better place without him) Sakura sent a surge of chakra through her feet causing the ground to crater and her teammates to scatter trying to get away from all the flying debris.

Kabuto lunged at her, she dodged but not far enough as his chakra scalpel grazed her right arm.

Both of them an arm down stood yet again ready. This time Sakura struck first she leapt into a flying spin kick. Kabuto dodged but he didn't expect Sakura to reorient herself so quickly that before Kabuto could right himself to dodge once again Sakura caught him in the jaw. Kabuto's head went flying back, an audible snap coming from his neck.

Sakura quickly retreated not wanting to risk a strike from him so close. Fortunately Kabuto fell backwards. Alive but seemingly unable to move. Sakura bent down and swept a chakra soaked hand across his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing came to an abrupt halt.

Sakura must say that was a much nicer death than what he deserves. Sighing Sakura stood up, looking around for her teammates. Sakura noticed Sasuke standing a bit away staring at her with intense eyes. Naruto she could sense was a bit away but making his way back towards them.

Turning away from him Sakura brought her palm to her injured arm. She could heal her arm now but then she would have little to no chakra left in case someone decided to ambush them. Sighing Sakura pulled out a spare roll of tape from one of her various pouches and procured a makeshift sling.

Tucking her arm in and pressing it up against her body was painful at best. It seems Kabuto had severed her tendons at the elbow. That's going to be a bitch to heal.

In the mean time she sent some chakra to numb the pain. That won't eat through her tiny reserves so it was the best she could do.

Looking back down at Kabuto she crouched next to his still form.

Sakura searched Kabuto's body for a scroll but found none. She looked towards where Sasuke was rummaging through Kabuto's teammate that Sasuke put down finding nothing as well.

Sakura looked around noticing that she could feel Naruto nearby but didn't know where he had gone. "Hey Sasuke where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looked at her and shrugged. Just then Naruto came back with the last member of Kabuto's team slung over his shoulder clearly unconscious.

Sakura wants to tell Naruto how dangerous it is going out alone to find the last member, he could have been easily snatched up and killed.

But thank goodness Naruto did because lo and behold, he had the earth scroll. Figures. It's always the fleeing ones. They like the chase.

Now they had both scrolls plus an extra. Quickly tucking them into her holsters, Sakura jumped forward ready to get to the tower. Sasuke and Naruto followed after a second. They ran in point form, Sakura leading with Sasuke and Naruto behind her, keeping lookout.

Making their way towards the tower in the center of forest the sun was setting. Everything becoming darker. A few times Sakura saw billions of eyes staring at her, then she blinked and the reflecting eyes were gone. It gave her the creeps.

Eventually when it got fully dark team 7 stopped on a high branch. They have been running and fighting the entire afternoon. The survival test started at 3 right after the written test now it's just past 7 in the afternoon. They have been at it for only 4 hours but it felt like days. They weren't far from the tower but they were tired.

Sakura wanted to face palm so bad right then. She knew they were going to be here. Why didn't she prepare, why didn't she pack snacks or something at least.

Of course she couldn't show up at the first part of the exam with a tent for three and a shit ton of food. That would kind of be obvious that she knew what was in Store for them

Sighing Sakura made her choice, now she had to convince her teammates who looked a little worse for wear. Honestly she couldn't remember all those disgusting creatures. Also why does everything have to be so big. Sakura thought about this while eyeing a centipede easily 4feet long and just chilling up in a tree. Joy.

Huffing Sakura looked to the boys. "Ok if we push trough now we'd be at the tower before 10 tonight. But if not that centipede is most likely to eat one of use so don't get too comfortable."

Sasuke looked up with a frown. "What's going on with you Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Did he just willingly talk to her with no prompting and it wasn't about something stupid like what's for lunch or a complaint about Naruto.

Sakura must admit ever since she realized that she didn't truly love Sasuke and dropped her (honestly pitiful) crush on him. Their relationship as not only teammates but actual friend are much better.

Also he might still be a little broody and emo but not psychopathically vengeful. A much better turn out than last time.

" I don't know what you mean." Sakura replied nonchalantly, she had an idea but didn't want to say it first.

With a huff he turned so he was fully facing her. "You know what I mean. The whole sudden strength and speed. Not five months ago you could barely keep up with sparring class. Now you're probably better than Naruto at taijutsu."

Sakura smiled internally at that. She had much better taijutsu than both of them. If it wasn't for Sasuke's hack with ninjutsu and his sharingan she could have wiped the floor with him.

Deciding to not mention that Sakura simply shrugged and looked him square in the eyes, "Maybe I didn't get stronger, maybe you're just slacking off."

Sasuke looked at her sceptically, frowning at that prospect. Sakura sagged. Why does she always have to be such a bitch. "Sorry Sasuke. Your not slacking. I've just been working really hard. I want to be a valuable team mate."

Sasuke looked at her his insult dying on his lips. "Hm"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his non committal noises. She looked over to where Naruto was sitting picking little twigs and leaves from his spikey hair. Sakura went to stand next to him. Helping him clean his hair. As her fingers brushed his he jerked and pulled his hands to his front.

Sakura stood next to him. She could feel the energy radiating from him. He still had his silly crush on her. She sighed trying to think on how she could shove him and Hinata together so that he can notice how star struck that poor girl is for him. It's comical really how Naruto never noticed how Hinata reacted around him.

After 15 minutes to rest, team 7 went back to sprinting through the trees. Dodging a few gigantic slugs that looked as if they were dripping acid. Gross.

There was a second of panic as they came a bit too close to another team, so they froze and hid. Waiting for the other team to move away as that would save them time so as not to go around them.

Of course there also had to be Naruto who had to learn how to squeal in silence when a snake dropped on him and started to tighten.

By the time the other team passed them and team 7 could come out of their hiding spots Naruto was turning an interesting shade of purple. Luckily the snake was tiny compared to other creatures that were in the forest. Imagine if the snake was as big as a house. Then they would have a flat Naruto not a slightly bruised one.

As team 7 reached the tower just before 9 they entered and reached the hall. They opened the earth and heaven scroll simultaneously which summoned a half asleep Iruka-sensei.

He quickly sobered up when he realized that the group that summoned him so early was 3 of his previous students. Iruka was impressed. They did well for rookies. They even finished really early. That was truly impressive.

After Iruka-sensei gave them a congratulatory speech they were shown sketchy bunkers to sleep in.

There was at least 20 bunkers in the tower. Each bunker could take up to 10 people. As they walked Sakura could see a light coming from underneath one of the doors.

Curious Sakura asked the chunin sitting in the communal sitting area who made it to the tower already. She was not surprised when she heard, "The Sabaku no Suna team."

Sakura then made her way toward where the boys had chosen a bunker. Closing the door and ensuring to trap it from hell to back. She knows that the Sabaku siblings will one day be their friends but that day isn't today so better safe than sorry.

Without a word to each other team 7 got ready for bed. Well actually they went to sleep atop the covers fully dressed and weaponed. Just because they were out of the forest doesn't mean they were safe.

XXX

The rest of the 4 days went by fast and before they knew it everyone was gathered in a large hall. Everyone that managed to survive the forest of death and acquired the necessary scrolls that is.

The past few days were best described as tiring. They had to sleep light and thus woke from a moment's notice, someone down the hall would sneeze and everyone would be awake. And when they were awake they had to keep busy. So they begged a deck of cards off one of the chunin and decided to entertain themselves with that.

Of course there was no sparring or practicing allowed. So they basically just existed for the past few days.

Sakura was snapped back to the present when she noticed Lady Tsunade standing at the front with Hayate flanking her on one side and the council on the other. Just behind the council stood Danzo.

She froze. Her mission orders coming to the forefront of her mind. Her stomach was quivering. Her thoughts a jumble of oh no's and what to does.

Sakura realized that if she were to proceed with her secret mission now would be as good as any time to catch his attention.

Sakura listened as lady Tsunade explained the preliminaries. Sakura looked determinately at the board where the matchups would be displayed.

She could do this for she is Haruno Sakura.

 **XXX**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13:_**

 ** _Preliminaries_**.

Sakura felt bad for thinking this but she hoped to not get Ino. There is no way Sakura is going to impress Danzo if she fights Ino. But Sakura knows that if she does get Ino again it'll be swift and thus she wouldn't have to show her cards this early on. Either way sucks.

She's a bad, bad friend. She will not have a happy afterlife. Of that Sakura is certain.

All the remaining participants consisting out of 6 teams and thus 18 genin are given a chance to forfeit. No one does and everyone moves to the standing platforms above the arena.

18 genin means 9 fights.

Sakura stood in between Naruto and Sasuke looking at the board. Sakura had to get someone impressive that she could beat. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep up with Gaara. And someone like Neji was a bad idea…

She has to catch Danzo's interest. She has to get him to try and recruit her into his secret little underground army.

Sakura frowned upon the first match results.

CHÔJI VS KIN

Well. To be honest Sakura couldn't predict this one. Chôji had a limited ability list. So did Kin.

Kin uses sound based genjutsu and senbon. Chôji though surprised us all. He had a very Naruto-esque way of doing it though. He downright bulldozed right through everything. Chôji turned into a human canon ball and thus her senbon couldn't Pierce him. But his aim was constantly thrown off due to the genjutsu.

Eventually both of them tired out and just as her genjutsu failed on her Chôji came in with his last canon ball attack. Knocking them both unconscious.

Well that was anticlimactic.

Soon the two unconscious Genin were removed by medics and the next match up was displayed on the screen.

HINATA VS INO

Well this is obviously going to be a short fight. Sakura face palmed. She really is a horrible friend.

Even with Hinata's gentle demeanor she wanted to impress Naruto. Thankfully Hinata made Ino's downfall quick and relatively painless.

Ino did put up a fight, but compared to Hinata that was not enough.

Hayate congratulated Hinata on her victory.

Since Ino was technically fine, only bruised with a few blocked tenketsu points she made her way back up the stairs to the platforms where she was consoled by Asuma.

Sakura was glad that she didn't get paired with Ino. She would not have made the swift take down like Hinata since she had to put on a show for Danzo. She still considered Ino as her friend though.

Sakura looked up at the next match.

SAKURA VS TEMARI

Sakura groaned, she's supposed to make friends with Temari, not beat her into the ground. Temari will one day become Suna's ambassador. And Sakura was once good friends with Temari because she was the Hokage's apprentice… well one of them in any case.

Making her way down towards the platform she made eye contact with lady Tsunade who in return gave her the tiniest of nods further cementing her thoughts to get Danzo's attention

Sakura stood across from Temari and made the seal of confrontation. Temari complied as well and Hayate motioned for the fight to begin.

Without hesitation Sakura lunged forward. She didn't want to reveal her monstrous strength but she could reveal her medical chakra. In doing so she could still (hopefully) impress Danzo while still keeping her trump card. Of course there is also the Yin seal that she has stored up. But not enough time has passed for the amount of chakra that has stored up to be of any value. It would be a sad waste to use it now or even in the finals. She still has about 5 years left before she can even dream of it being an advantage rather than a short term solution.

And since she couldn't use her Yin seal she would also be unable to use the strength of a hundred which is true invulnerability. She has been trying to cheat her way to that but that has been proven useless.

Thus as she lunged and saw Temari stand her ground arms up ready to block Sakura summoned chakra to her hands the exact moment her skin touched Temari's crossed arms.

Her chakra scalpels sliced through all the muscle and tendons in her forearms. Her ears were met with a shrill shriek and before Sakura could notice anything else she was kicked in the stomach.

Sakura went flying away from Temari's form. Her body harshly on the ground, rolling to lose a bit of the speed, Sakura flipped over her shoulder to a crouch and sleekly stood back up.

Sakura assessed the damage done to Temari as she noticed both of Temari's arms hung limply by her side. She did praise her quick reflexes though. That kick was hella quick.

'HEHE YOU'RE A POET AND YOU KNOW IT!'

Sakura screamed at inner-Sakura to keep quiet while waving her metaphorical fist.

Sakura's face stayed completely emotionless though, as she felt her tummy dance in victory. Now Temari won't be able to wield any weapons nor do any ninjutsu and now her taijutsu would also be affected. Sakura knew that Temari may be 3 years older than her and have much more experience but knew Temari could not yet compensate having lost both arms and hands.

Sakura stood straight and started a slow walk towards Temari's still stunned form. Temari crouched into a defensive stance. Sakura was impressed that Temari still wanted to go forward.

Sakura not one to disappoint rushed Temari again. This time no chakra scalpels but with a combination of numbing chakra Sakura attacked Temari.

Though Sakura had to admit, Temari's dodging skills were impressive. Sakura only kept grazing Temari never actually coming in to contact with her.

After what felt like hours but were a mere 2 minutes Sakura lost her patience and cast a slight genjutsu on Temari to impair her sight, making everything look exactly 0.45 mm further away than it actually is. Such a tiny change is what made the biggest difference, so Sakura took advantage of this and basically body slammed the other Kunoichi into one of the pillars.

She was only able to do that because Temari didn't dodge far enough when Sakura went for her legs thanks to the genjutsu. Once Sakura ducked low left and numbed her opponent's left leg who then promptly started to fall in that direction Sakura lifted the other girls body and rammed her into one of the nearest pillars.

Sakura stepped back from Temari's still form. She waited until Hayate confirmed that Temari was unable to continue and declared her as the Victor.

Sakura then made her way back up the stairs leading to the platform.

As she made herself comfortable on the ledge Sakura could feel the eyes of several other genin on her. She knew that putting herself on display like this was necessary for her Secret Mission but she would have preferred a quick take down.

Sakura was sitting with her eyes closed and her head between her knees. Even though she used little to no chakra in the fight and the fight barely lasted 5 minutes, Sakura was tired.

Not just tired but exhausted, in fact dizzy and why was the room spinning.

She looked up to see the next battle match up through blurry eyes

DOSU VS GAARA

Sakura wanted to snort out loud. The outcome was obvious and as she sat and simply listened, she could not only hear but feel Gaara's blood lust. Sakura couldn't connect the soft spoken and kind kazekage to this Disturbed Gaara.

Sakura decided to quiet her mind for a moment and focus on the old bandaged man lurking in a dark corner like a particularly old mummy. She could sense his twisting vile chakra. It felt like tar was being poured over her shoulders. Sakura shivered.

Turns out she must have been more tired than she thought because the next thing she knew Kakashi-sensei's masked face was invading her personal bubble telling her to wake up and that the preliminaries were over.

Sakura looked around confused. She would never just fall asleep like that. Something had to be wrong with her. Was she getting sick.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the Hokage announced the matchups for the final round in a months time.

FIRST ROUND:

Hinata vs Shikamaru

-V1

Sakura vs Kankuro

-V2

Sasuke vs Rock Lee

-V1

Gaara vs Naruto

XXX

Sakura was honestly appalled with herself. Something was not right.

When she gets home she'll immediately run a diagnostic jutsu on herself.

She not only felt really really bad but she literally blacked out for a good 3 hours. In that time Sakura had missed all the remaining fights.

Luckily Naruto didn't mind telling her everything with way too much detail and enthusiasm. Sasuke had to step in a few times to put Naruto's overdramatic retelling straight.

Something along the lines of 'Ok so yeah Naruto didn't slap Neji into a new gender and Sasuke didn't annoy Kiba into forfeiting thanks to his emoness' or something like that.

Honestly Sakura kind of preferred Naruto's retellings. Much more entertaining.

Having reached home, Sakura stripped and took a shower. She felt disgusting and honestly just downright dirty.

After her shower Sakura got on her bed and laid down naked. Her hands glowing green she ran them over herself trying to find something abnormal. Everything was good. Too good.

Sakura frowned nobody's body should be perfectly healthy after that experience. Nor the fight. She has no bruises or marks…

With a start Sakura flushed her coils with as much chakra as she could. Not a second later and her hands glowed green again, picking up on all the bruises and scrapes even the slight concussion. Her chakra coils were a bit strained by the genjutsu she was under.

Who could have put a genjutsu on her… and when?

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14:**_

 _ **Final rounds**_

Sakura's month of training went smoothly. Well as smoothly as it can be with her emo teammate's brother stalking her, a demon cat spying on her and not to mention the paranoia of someone randomly casting genjutsus on her.

She has dispelled at least 3 genjutsu that has been put on her and Sakura still don't know who's doing it. She could only think of her sensei. Maybe he was testing her on something.

But she didn't really have the time to worry as she had to train and prepare for her fight. Making chunin isn't all about strength it's about emotional and mental maturity as well… more mental than emotional (if they judged us on emotional maturity and what not nobody would have made it past genin… if even).

Basically she had to concoct a way to win all her fights.

Her first fight is with Kankuro. She had to figure out how she'd win all her fights… and honestly she wasn't too confident on fighting Lee or Gaara.

And she also kind of didn't want to fight her teammates. She also didn't want any of her teammates to fight each other. Ugh.

So she aquired a not so new skill just a new side to her skill. Sealing. Of course Sakura would never become a seal master but being a medical Ninja seals became quite handy sometimes. But usually that's for healing, reviving organs or stabilizing patients.

Well since Kakashi-sensei was a bit busy training Sasuke and Naruto was being trained by Jariaya of the sannin Sakura decided she would take advantage of that and get (bribe/threaten) some help from both.

Kakashi-sensei only handed her a scroll written in eye gouging, horrifying illegible handwriting. Which Sakura thought was useless bit at least she learned how to stuff 50 000 gallons of water into a scroll the size of her hand.

That and paper bombs… at first Sakura was disappointed at that. She expected something more so that's why she went to Jiraiya. He didn't fall for her bargaining (read: threatening) where he teaches her something and she won't tell Tsunade that he has a blow up doll of her.

He took her to Tsunade-samma's office himself complaining to Lady Tsunade about this 'little child' knew more than what she should.

Of course Tsunade-samma almost had a heart attack thinking someone figured out our little trick of time. It was quickly found that Jiraiya was upset about a five year old knowing what a blow up doll is.

My blubbering about being almost 13 going on 23 went unheard as Tsunade started drilling Jiraiya about how the doll in question if came into the argument. He was quickly silent after that.

After Jiraiya left Tsunade stunned Sakura as she called the pinkette closer with a smirk. Tsunade will give Sakura only one scroll on sealing in exchange of information.

Of course Tsunade didn't need to do that as she was the Hokage bit she assumed that Sakura looked up at her as a role model and should at least act a little more like it.

After Sakura split on Jiraiya's dirty little secret a book was thrown in her face followed by a raging Hokage March through oak doors.

Sakura had read the book from the first page to the last and barely understood a word. Most symbols she could recognize but the combination of them meant something else entirely.

Though something in one of the chapters caught her attention. The art of applying a seal with a specialized chakra pulse.

It sounded easy enough. As it turns out it wasn't.

It took Sakura just over the three weeks 29 days to be exact to be able to do it. Now she could create storage seals and explosives with a bare touch. She was basically a walking bomb distributor.

With her perfect chakra control it shouldn't have taken this long bit you see a little problem arose with the boys. There's a reason they are called paper bombs.

The paper deemed as the base and explosive material whereas the seal was merely like the battery operating it and the fuse.

So she had to change it up a little. It's all worth it though.

So today was the day of the final rounds. Sakura knew not to be nervous but thinking back on her 'first chance' why was she so weak. Why did she never try for more. Even now why did she never continue to improve instead she just settled for what she had.

Having made her way to the arena Sakura stood in the allotted area for the participants for the third part of the chunin exams.

First match

Hinata vs Shikamaru.

Sakura didn't know what to think on this fight. They were both limited to their clan specialties. Hinata was stronger in taijutsu but Shikamaru was more cunning.

The fight started long range with weapons and flash bombs and eventually move to taijutsu. Sakura could see Hinata had the upper hand but Shikamaru surprised us all when Hinata went for his tenketsu he just popped out of existence.

Shadow clone. Of course you idiot. They are literally the clan that has mastered shadows. Shadow clones are probably one of the first things they are taught in the Nara clan.

After a few seconds passed Hinata started looking around her as if confused.

Sakura almost facepalmed when she the thought of Shikamaru not showing up to the finals and instead sent a clone came to the front of her mind.

Luckily though Hinata took a few jerky steps back as Shikamaru sprung from his underground hiding place right under Hinata. Sakura almost laughed out loud at the squeak the brunette girl made at her opponent's sudden appearance. She could have seen him she just didn't look in the right place.

Shikamaru caught her in a shadow bind and braughthis hemty hand to his throat forcing Hinata's hand that was holding a kunai to press against her throat.

Fight over. The made me seal of reconciliation and Hayate moved to announce the next match.

Sakura vs Kankuro.

Making her way towards Hayate, Sakura's eyes caught the sadistic glint in Kankuro's eyes.

She knew he was looking forward to this fight. Sakura did get to know him a bit from all the times he escorted his sister to the Leaf.

She also knew how he fought. Sakura did feel kinda bad though because she had an advantage that none of the other participants have. Foreknowledge.

Hayate signaled the start and immediately rushed her opponent starting with a taijutsu showoff.

Sakura will keep from using her super strength. What she can do is use her new ahem… abilities. Hehehe.

Kankuro pushed away from Sakura grinning while pulling his puppet off his back. Sakura allowed his cockiness. In fact she needed him to get over confident.

Of course a horde of senbon was sent her way, without a doubt poisoned ones. Sakura swept a glowing hand over the gashes healing them and trying to figure out what poison he used.

"No use pinkie! Healing them would just worsen the case hah!" ohh a poison with lined with lead. Usually people bleed out a bit of the lead but you only needed the tiniest about in your system to be dead within 6 hours.

Sakura suddenly dropped to her knees hyperventilating. Struggling she got back up. Kankuro merely laughed. "If you concede now the medics might have a chance of saving your life."

Sakura looked up through her bangs at Lady Tsunade. The blondes smirk was cocky as all hell. She knew it was one of the things she started Sakura on the second the pinkette bacame her apprentice… or so she assumed.

Kankuro non the wiser approached Sakura, his puppet hanging in the air just in front of him. Her hands were clutched around her middle as if in pain. But in reality her fingers were grasping at 6 tiny scrolls. When Kankuro came to a stand still barely 5 feet away she slipped them open throwing them straight at Kankuro while running away as if her life depended on it… which it kinda did.

60 000 gallons of lake water - and was that a fish?-came gushing out of the scrolls slamming into the arena floor and flooding basically everything.

After what felt like hours were a few stunned minutes. The crowd was eerily quiet when the water absorbed into the ground and spread revealing a wet and unconscious Kankuro.

The crowd roared with deafening glee at the announcement of Sakura being the winner.

Sakura looked back towards Kankuro where medics were helping him to cough up all the water he inhaled while he was freaking out about his soaked pupet.

Sakura wanted to feel guilty but instead she smirked victoriously.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15:**_ _**Bijuu on Bijuu**_ Sasuke vs Rock-Lee Sakura must admit it was kind of scary to watch the fight between the two boys. Lee didn't even give Sasuke the chance of attacking. Lee immediately lunged at Sasuke in a straight on taijutsu that lasted well over 20 minutes. That's a long ass taijutsu showoff. They didn't stop at that though no. When Sasuke eventually got away from Lee he shot grand fireballs at the taijutsu specialist like a human flame thrower. Turns out she left a lot of mud and sludge from her fight. She did pour a good portion of the lake out on the arena floor. Sasuke charged at Lee with lightning speed his hand crackling from electricity. Sakura almost burst out laughing as Lee sidestepped him. Sasuke wanted to change trajectory but thanks to the muddy and wet floor he just skidded right past his opponent. Lee took advantage of this and delivered the knock out blow. Sakura felt bad looking at the crumpled heap of Uchiha, because technically her teammate just lost because of her. The match was over and Lee was announced as the winner. Next up was Naruto vs Gaara. Pitting two jinchuricki against each other was probably not the best idea anyone has had. Sakura knew that Naruto had better control over the beast but Gaara didn't and both are so stubborn that she just knew something will happen. Something bad. It started out ok. Naruto was trying to gauge Gaara's defenses. He tried speed. Failed. Surprise attack. Failed. A hundred clones overwhelming his opponent. Failed. It has been a good half an hour of watching Naruto waste chakra and Gaara staring into the distance with glossy eyes. Obviously Naruto got frustrated and fell back on good'ol insults. Ay. The next thing Sakura knows, she's watching Naruto make a mad dash away from the cloud of sand trying to envelope him. Sakura face palmed. What did the idiot think was gonna happen if you insult a blood thirsty shinobi with a tailed beast stuffed in him. Sakura did worry though. She knew Gaara was not a bad person. Just damaged. And he needed a friend to patch him up. Well break down his walls the patch him up. Her heart stopped and lodged in her throat though as she saw the sand creeping on to Naruto's leg. Before she could yell out Gaara snarled, "Desert Coffin." She heard Naruto grunt in pain. Tripping and landing in a pool of mud, a squelch following his descend. For a moment it felt like time stood still. The tension tightened further when the nine tail's chakra began seeping through. Her stomach dropped. She remember that day. The day Naruto lost control on the mission off meeting Sasori's spy. No tail's appeared and no cloak either but the presence was there. Naruto's own chakra could only last that long until he had to rely on Kuruma's. With an unexpected speed boost Naruto attacked Gaara again. Blow after blow. The closer Naruto got to break Gaara's sand defense the more the nine tail's chakra seeped from him. Not long after another powerful chakra joined Naruto's in filling the air. Everybody's hackles rose. All the foreign visitors were connecting the dots. Drawing their own conclusions. Most of them probably right. She feared what this might mean for the boys that were currently battling it out. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt. The Akatsuki. They would now definitely know Naruto is a Jinchuricki. Our knowledge on the Akatsuki might not be so accurate at the moment. Only because we no longer have a spy on them. They might have other members. Sakura got so side tracked by her thoughts that she almost had a heart attack when too much demonic chakra swallowed the air. Gaara. He's transforming, the one tailed beast was taking over. Everyone was staring slack jawed at the display. Gaara looked a little unfocussed and unbalanced. Sakura's eyes darted to the Kages seated in their designated balcony. The Hokage looked calm, the Kazekage looked strained as if watching the spectacle below was painful to watch. Sakura was starting to wonder if anybody was going to put an end to this when something shocking happened. A bright orange tail extended from Naruto. The tail was bright and furry. And went right through Gaara's defenses and wrapped around the shocked red head. "You and I are more alike than you thought, heh?" Naruto said, keeping his opponent bound. Gaara was still trying to fight and release himself but he seemed to have halted the beast's efforts to take over. An entire spiel followed about dreams and fighting to protect not harm. Sakura barely paid attention though. She was so impressed by Naruto's ability to control Kuruma's chakra. She didn't know he has progressed this far. He has never shown his progress to Sakura. Never even mentioned it. But Sakura couldn't really blame him. It's not like she was very honest with her teammates. Their discussion got quiet. In a matter of minutes Naruto released Gaara and stepped away. There they stood. Still capable of continuing. But they were just stand there not moving. After a few more seconds passed Gaara turned away, making his way out of the arena. Uncertainly, Hayate looked around him then at the Hokage. He didn't know how to handle the situation. Coughing, he announced Naruto as the default winner. Afterwards he announced there would be a short break until the second round. Shikamaru vs Sakura Before Sakura could move forward to the arena Shikamaru announced he is forfeiting. Huh? Sakura looked at him Disturbed. 'WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING. DOES HE THINK WE NEED THE FAVOR TO WIN OR SOMETHING!?' inner-Sakura screeched. Sakura just mentally shrugged. She could sense Shikamaru had very little chakra left. Enough to fight her, he was probably smart enough to out maneuver her but if he were to win then he would have to fight the final round and by then he'd be completely depleted. And the audience will not be happy if there is no final round. Shrugging Sakura guess she lucked out then. But then the next match was announced and her stomach flopped over. Rock Lee vs Naruto TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16:**_

 _ **Love**_

"Let this battle declare the winner of dear Sakura-chan's heart!" Lee's voice resonated through the arena.

Sakura could feel a few hundred eyes focused on her form, their snickers piercing her patience. 'HOW DARE THEY EMBARRASS US LIKE THAT. THIS IS MORTIFYING! WE ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO HSVE TO TEACH THEM A LESSON! CHA!'

Sighing Sakura shrunk into herself and slumped to a corner. Trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. It didn't work.

Sakura was nervous. She wanted to root for her teammate to win. But if he did that would mean she would have to fight Naruto. She really didn't want to do that to poor Naruto. But then again she didn't know how she would feel about fighting Lee.

The two battled. Exchanging blows. They were going soft on each other. Neither wanted to hurt a fellow leaf comrade.

The fight was relatively short, and Naruto was at a slight disadvantage with his crushed foot, low chakra and inexperience. Naruto was impulsive and obviously not a good pick for chunin.

Sakura felt sad at that. She had though he had matured a lot thanks to Tsunade-samma. Clearly not enough. He was still the knuckle headed hot head as usual. Just severely less depressed.

Sakura frowned at her unconscious team mate. The Primary Lotus is a heavy hitting move, but also a double edged sword. Sakura could tell Lee was suffering.

A quick 10 minute brake was given. The sun was starting to set most of the arena was shadowed. The tensions we're running high. Lee was obviously very powerful, but he was very tired, then there was the pink haired rookie.

Sakura knew she had to shine now. She was going to be showing all her cards right now, but she had to wow Danzo. Ugh that old lizzatd creeped her the heck out.

Sakura vs Rock Lee

The match began. Without thinking about it Sakura stomped the arena floor. Pieces of the arena floor went flying up.

The audience gave a collective gasp of awe. Sakura flung herself forward kicking the larger pieces towards Lee, sending him into dodging for his life.

Sakura could see the shocked gleam in his eyes. Sakura smirked. Sakura threw herself over to more flying boulders, she slipped them planting an exploding tag to the boulders ad sending the Lee's way.

She could faintly hear his frantic "shit shit shit…" over the sound of exploding boulders and debris hitting the cratered arena floor. Lee jumped back putting a lot of distance between him and his opponent.

"Lee!" the sudden booming voice echoed across the arena, "Take them off!"

Shocked Lee looked at his sensei, hope shining in his eyes, "But sensei, you told me only for dire emergencies!?" Lee yelled back astonished.

Guy-sensei gave his good guy pose balancing on the railing in front of the seats, "I'll make an exception this once! Do me proud Lee!"

I frowned. I feared for my eyes, I hoped they weren't talking about taking that leotard off. Not that that thing left much to the imagination, Sakura grumped.

Lee sat down and took of old traditional weights. Ohh, she remembered those. Then he flung them to the side leaving sizable indents in the ground. Lee sighed content.

Well if he's doing it I can as well. Plus the extra chakra won't hurt. Sakura smirked and released the seal on her bands.

The 'weight' seal glowing a faint blue before a rush of chakra flooded her system. Sakura grinned.

In a flash, too quick for the eye to see they lunged at each other. Lee was greatly shocked. How was she so fast as well all of a sudden, how come she is so skilled in taijutsu? Lee wondered what more reasons could he need to love this beautiful blossom of youth that has caught his attention.

Sakura felt a little Disturbed by Lee's grinning face mere inches from hers as she held him in a lock.

Sakura begrudgingly realized they were evenly matched. She had no ninjutsu, barely genjutsu. But she did have her super strength, but she wasn't really up for killing the poor boy, so instead she settled for chakra scalpels.

She winced as she cut through his tendons, his arms are left useless, dangling noodles. He seemed a bit shocked for a moment.

Sakura seeing her opening delivered her final blow. A super powered kick to his abdomen. Lee was sent flying. Rolling to a stop, Lee tried getting back up, struggling. His arms swaying around uselessly, he was struggling to catch his breath.

Sighing Sakura flash stepped to where her opponent was crouched. Gently she laid her hand on his head, her hand a green glow. The boy was left blissfully unconscious.

Not a second later there was an uproar of applause and cheers. It was deafening really. Sakura blushed. She was the final Victor of the chunin exams.

Sakura looked around above her. Absorbing the audiences praise. Her victorious grin fell from her face as her eyes caught Danzo's. He was nodding ever so slightly in approval.

Suddenly her victory felt dirty. Sakura looked away. She felt so gross for getting his approval even though that's what she wanted. Wasn't it.

XXX

Itachi must admit he was impressed with the girl's abilities. He now understood why Hokage-samma was assigning her as his undercover partner. She was a skilled nobody, even though she had some strange hobbies.

She would definitely be made chunin. She won't be missed now that she won't be part of a genin group anymore. And once she gets to Tokubetsu Jonin she'll be added to root.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17:**_

 _ **Who else?**_

Not a week later and Sakura gets summoned to the Hokage's office.

Sakura had been recuperating after her final match of the Chunin Exams. She hadn't even realized that her chakra reserves were depleted. Well that is until she face planted on her way back to the balcony where all the contestants stood.

She woke up in the hospital with a frowning Shizune hovering above her head. She was given a medical exam. A stern talking to about the dangers of chakra exhaustion (at which Sakura just rolled her eyes. She knew all this.)

Then in came the Hokage a second later who started a whole new spiel of why she has the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead.

Sakura was at first confused, then realized that it is technically supposed to be Tsunade's hidden weapon. Her trump card. And also the only one in the world able to do it, aside from Sakura now.

Sakura realized that if Danzo saw the seal he would suspect something. After all she had to convince the old geezer that she did not agree to the Hokage's methods.

Sighing Sakura agreed to get rid of the seal. But Sakura knew now that Danzo didn't have access to all those sharingan eyes. But it wouldn't surprise her if he was still planning on it. Of that Sakura was sure of. The Hokage might have been able to delay the Uchiha massacre. Not stop it.

Along with Sakura, Shikamaru stands receiving their new flak jackets. They fill out their forms and hand it in to admin.

Sakura moves over to the little chair, a bright flash goes of and Sakura flinches. She should be happy that she got promoted to chunin. But now, she can no longer be part of her genin group.

The genin cells are supposed to be 3 genin an 1 Jonin. Without her they would have to either find a replacement or dismand.

If the cell decides to split her teammates would have to find new sensei's, or maybe Kakashi-sensei would let them both apprentice under him. Sakura frowned. She didn't know what to make of the situation.

Last time around she was the one always being left behind. Now she's leaving them in the dust. She can't help but feel guilty.

Sakura was about to exit the Hokage tower, her foot hovering over the last step that leads to the dirt road. Swiftly she turned in her heel and made her way back.

Sakura knocked on the doors, an annoyed huff of 'enter' drifted through the crack. Sakura stepped inside. Hesitantly. She thought back to the time when Sakura just started her apprenticeship under Lady Tsunade.

It was honestly a traumatic experience to say the least. Sakura stood there shuffling her feet. She didn't know how to approach the subject. She didn't even know where to start asking.

Tsunade looked up, annoyed, "Ok spit it out. You know we can't be seen being all friendly with each other. Im not supposed to miss you if you keep disappearing for sketchy missions."

Sakura almost laughed. "I was wondering what would happen to team seven now?"

Tsunade smirked, of course the little chit would be worried about the other brats, "No worries. Naruto will be training under Jiraiya. Sasuke will have his clan, father and brother to mentor him. So no worries there."

Sakura still frowned. But what about Kakashi-sensei. Before she could ask though Tsunade reassured her that for high class missions like B class, team seven can be assigned to those.

A Jonin, rookie Chunin and two Genin aught to suffice.

A sudden question popped up. "Uhh m'lady? How….how did you prevent the massacre from happening?"

Tsunade smirked. "You're not the only one that came back, you know."

Sakura looked baffled. "But then if you know time travel is possible why didn't you believe me when I told you that I have future knowledge. M'lady?"

Tsunade wanted to laugh. "Sakura, I'm the Hokage. I can't just believe every word everyone comes spewing every day. I need facts and I need proof. How do you think I verified what you told me is the truth.?" Tsunade smirked.

Sakura face palmed. Yip she definitely did not think about that. Then Sakura frowned. "Who is it? Who is the other person?" Sakura asked almost exited at the prospect of getting to talk to someone with the same knowledge as she.

"You will find out soon enough, but right now I can't tell you. Unfortunately." Tsunade said.

"Ok," Sakura agreed reluctantly, she knew her shishou always had a reason for doing something, "I was also wondering, since I won't become your apprentice in this lifetime, who will?"

Tsunade froze, "I have Shizune."

Sakura shook her head, "We both know Shizune doesn't want your legacy as your apprentice. And it is expected of you to have one to pass it down to, isn't it?"

Tsunade scowled, "oh get out! Now you're just trying to stir up trouble when there's none!"

Sakura snickered making her way out. She knew Tsunade was just really picky about who learns what from her.

Sakura was so confused. Who could it be that traveled back as well. Sakura went through the list of possibilities and came up empty handed.

Sakura was now very curious as to who it could possibly be.

But first she should devise a plan to get Danzo to approach her. Sakura smirked as she the perfect candidate crossed her mind. He'd do well enough.

XXX

That night the moon was nowhere to be seen as an anbu crouched in front of the Hokage, a lone candle burning.

"You are not to reveal your identity to her. I want you to befriend her in root. Show her you're on our side and just guide her. You are not to reveal what truly happened to the future that she comes from. Understand." Tsunade murmured

"Understood, Lord Hokage." The figure was still crouched when it simply vanished into the night.

XXX

TBC

A/N

Ok so I don't do many author notes because I know most people just skip it and move on to the next chapter.

But. I would like to know if there are some things that need clearing up. So that I know what to explain in following chapters. This is fanfiction after all and I want all fans of Naruto to enjoy it.

So please PM with questions. I probably won't reply except for a thanks but know that what it is that needs clearing up and I'll 'explain' it.

Toodle Doo.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18:**_

 _ **Apprentice.**_

"Bwha! What were you thinking?" Asked Himura. "An Uchiha? There's a reason why Lord second kept them on a short leash!"

"Quiet!" Boomed Tsunade's voice. "We all know the Uchiha is still very much unhappy. The rumors and accusations may have died down, but the lingering suspicion that the other villagers holds for then has not." Tsunade sighed.

"But why him though? Tsunade chan." The councilmen asks.

Tsunade's smirk only widened "Because I'm not blind old fools like you. And stop calling me chan, I'm your Hokage. Treat me with the appropriate respect."

The counsel was left a blubbering mess as Tsunade spun on her heel and strutted out .

Danzo sat in his chair a frown marring his weathered face. He could not let the village fall into the Uchiha's hands. Over his dead body.

XXX

Sakura felt weirdly nervous. This was all new to her. Only now does she realize how dependent she had been on her future knowledge.

She didn't make chunin the first time around. To look on the bright side, at least a lot of other things came with the change.

Sasuke won't be leaving. Well not that she knew of at least. And…and. Sakura frowned. Wow this was depressing. Was she really that obsessed with him. She missed out on half her life because of her stupid feelings.

Sakura doesn't even know why she still puts up with his attitude. He no longer has the excuse of being vengeful and hateful, he should be a relatively happy boy with slight family problems like his father comparing him to his brother an his brother not paying attention to him… but that should be it. Why is he still such an ass. Even his brother has a better attitude at this point.

Sakura froze. Wow. Now she sounds like Fugaku. 'WELL THIS IS AWKWARD, OMG DO WE HAVE A CRUSH ON ITACHI. I MEAN COME ON, YOU JUST ADMITTED TO HIM BEING FAR SUPERIOR TO EMO SASU…'

'Shut up! Just no. No. Why do you betray me like this?. And no. No we do not. I mean. Uhgg.' Sakura rants inside her head.

Moving on. This was her first mission as a Chunin. Sakura was all ready and packed for the 3 week long mission.

It was a simple C- Rank mission. Along with her, two other Chunin would be joining her.

Sakura was quite a bit surprised when she arrived at the gate. Another woman and man stood, they didn't look like Ninja at all. Sakura was impressed. Even the way they just looked at her made them seem less shinobi-ish.

The mission details did tell them to dress and act as civilians. They were to guard a merchant caravan. Well caravans it seemed.

There were at least twenty of the wheeled structures. The merchants didn't want to attract attention by hiring obvious security and protection. So they settled for chunin in disguise.

It was clear that Sakura's temporary teammates were much older than her but she didn't know if it'll work for their cover story. They were to pose as a family.

Sakura blinked at her 'parents'. "Well I guess you could have had a child at a very young age…" Sakura muttered.

The two laughed. Sakura had learned their names that were listed on the mission brief. Miya and Kisuke, parents to one Anya.

Miya laughed, "What ever do you mean darling? You're only 10. You're much too young to understand the ways of love and life. But don't worry it'll com-…"

Sakura tuned the woman out. Sakura almost groaned out loud. They were clearly already in character. And for crying out loud. She didn't look that young. Sakura looked down at the girly kimono that she dug out of her closet. Bright pink with turquoise and purple butterflies. It was sickening really.

This was going to be a long, long mission, Sakura sighed. She wondered what the boys were up to.

XXX

Somewhere in Konoha a certain brunette sneezed, killing his fish.

Also a distance away from Konoha, in a town nearby a blonde sneezed as well, followed by a pop and smoke to reveal a very disgruntled and disappointed pervert.

XXX

Sakura was bored out of her mind. She was seated atop one of the caravans. She was not expected to walk the entire way the merchants were worried she'd tire herself out. 'The poor child's feet!' kept echoing in her mind.

Sakura wanted to stomp around and yell to the whole world she was no child. But unfortunately she had to play the part.

She played this part for the entirety of the three weeks. It was exhausting to do absolutely nothing. Sakura groaned. This is not what she wanted when she became a chunin. Not at all.

They were on their last day. The only had about 8 hours to go before they reached The Land Of Honey. Well that was until a group of thieves ambushed them. Well not ambush as Sakura had sensed them over two hours ago. They were 3 kilometers off west when she sensed them.

Soon the thieves were following them, it didn't take them long to overtake the caravans (because honestly a dead snail moves faster than this) and set up an ambush.

There were twenty three of them to be exact. Though Sakura frowned when her turquoise eyes fell upon three forms that have yet to reach puberty.

Then Sakura almost face palmed. If shinobi villages sent out four year olds to fight wars what would stop lowly gangs from doing the same. Not to mention Sakura was currently still in the midst of puberty herself. If anything. She's a hypocrite.

Sakura sighed as she jumped into action. She swiftly took down six of the mercenaries. Four of whom was genin level in taijutsu.

Sakura was thrown for a loop though when boulders came flying at her. Ohh someone with decent ninjutsu capabilities.

As another boulders came flying towards Sakura she merely caught it and flung it back to the direction it came from. The startled squeak the poor guy made before dodging his own clustered rock was enough to get Sakura to giggle like a crazy lady.

Once all the enemies were dealt with they carried on. Sakura couldn't believe her luck. No. It's not good luck. This was bad luck.

Sakura wanted something a bit more challenging. She's chunin now. Doesn't that mean something. Maybe Sakura is just spoiled. Team seven always managed to overcomplicate the missions.

And as the Hokage's apprentice, she was always entrusted with very dangerous, secretive and life changing missions. But now she's just a normal rookie chunin.

Sakura wanted to tear her hair out after parting from the merchants. Even though they are good people and it's not their fault for being so uneventful. But boy was Sakura glad to be rushing back, jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

Sakura was now back in her shinobi gear. Her long sleeves of her shirt fluttering in the wind.

Sakura doesn't know if she should be happy or not. This was probably the easiest mission she has ever been on. It's ridiculous really.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19:**_

 _ **Keep her mouth shut.**_

Well this is unexpected. Sakura thought as she blinked up at the blank mask of the anbu.

Sakura almost rolled her eyes. The Root member was positioned on her balcony, a light tap on the window was what alerted her to his presence.

Sakura will be honest, she did not sense him. Even staring at him, Sakura could feel nothing coming from the blank slate of a mask.

Frowning Sakura opened her window, acting casual. She wasn't supposed to know the difference between actual anbu and Root.

Accepting the scroll handed to her by blankie she quickly reads over it.

Sakura almost snorted out loud when she saw the request from Danzo. That greedy old fool. Played right into her hands.

See a young aspiring shinobi improve bounds and leaps in a matter of months. He wants said shinobi.

Sakura saw the surprised quirk blankie made when she started snickering. Blankie must think she's suicidal.

Sakura turned to get dressed. She didn't bother with full on gear and what not. Hes probably only going to give her a little inspirational speech on why to join him and diss the Hokage.

Danzo is a classic example of a condescending control freak. All Sakura has to is make him believe she is as submissive and responsive to his orders as possible. That'll be easy right?

Sakura followed blankie all the way to a traditional and minimalist home. The grounds holding a disturbing sparseness that Sakura knows reflects Danzo's cold demeanor.

Blankie leads her to a room sliding the shoji door aside to reveal a bandaged figure, sitting with a straight back. Blankie bows at the door announcing Sakura's arrival.

Danzo lifts his single eye to her form and nods his head, inviting her to sit across from him. The low table between them is adorned with one tea cup and a teapot.

It's not for her. This is the first sign. She is not deemed important enough to offer tea for. Disposable. No need to charm her if he can have his pick. Ass.

Sakura's thoughts however do not reflect her thoughts. No on the outside she's the definition of calm and controlled, maybe a tad bit aloof.

Nonplussed.

Danzo sips his tea. A quiet surrounds them. For her suffocating. For him a light spring breeze.

Sakura wants to yell at him and ask what in Hecks name does he want… but she stays still. Showing Danzo she can be submissive.

After what feels like an hour Danzo smirks. "How did you manage to copy Tsunade chan in all her jutsu's and specialties in the matter of 6 months, and still be able to show for it?"

Uhh. Sakura froze. 'OF COURSE YOU IDIOT. SHISHOU WAS WIDELY KNOWN FOR HER BEING THE ONLY OME TO BE ABLE TO OERFORM SUCH TECHNIQ-'

Sakura shook her head, blocking inner-Sakura's ramblings from her mind. Sakura sat in front off Danzo, frozen in place, she doesn't know how to answer him.

Danzo leaned in, eyeing her like he has some big secret. "Excellent chakra control. I believe you have the world's best control."

Danzo leaned back into his seat, smugness wafting from him. Sakura almost threw up. Almost. How naïve can one fucker be.

Sakura, knowing better, just smirked. Sure give the guy a bone. Sakura knows that he knows that that is not the true reason.

He's trying g to play dumb to win her trust.. so she's important enough for that apparently.

This is all mind games and manipulation. Sakura can play for a little while. The next thing Sakura knows she's in a dark room. Quite large, the walls adorned with a multitude of weapons and gear.

Danzo calls upon blankie, and they stand opposite each other. No seal is made no agreement that this is merely training. Danzo wants to see her true power. And so he shall.

Fot the next hour Sakura gives it her best against blankie. Pulling out all the stops. From her super strength, healing abilities, her dodging, her excellent taijutsu, measly about of ninjutsu, poor genjutsu and lastly but not least her newly acquired ninjutsu.

Sakura doesn't have any scrolls with water in them with her but that's not all she learned. Sakira smirked as she planted a bomb with her hands using a chakra pulse, when blankie got close enough for her fingers to graze his mask.

Blankie's chakra spikes and Sakura wants to laugh at his quick reflexive response to yank of his porcelain mask an hurl it in her direction like a frisbee.

Sakura's laughter dies in her throat though as she sees who her opponent is. Honestly Sakura doesn't know what to do.

How do you handle knowing Sasuke still ends up broken.

XXX

Somewhere else in the village….

"Tou-san. Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" an impassive Itachi asks his father.

Fugaku nods, "Yes I believe he mentioned going to the training grounds to work on a new technique."

"Ah." Itachi moves to leave but hesitates. Itachi wants to speak to his father, he doesn't know about what, he just has this urge to bond with him.

Fugaku notices Itachi's hesitance at his office door. "If that is all you can leave." Fugaku states as he stares at his oldest son.

For the first time in forever Itachi thinks that his life is unfair. He always ends up getting the short stick in everything. For once he wants a big stick.

Frowning Itachi scolds himself for being so childish. Staying silent he leaves, closing the door behind him with a soft click. He sighs. Maybe it's best this way. This way there's little chance of him being disappointed in something.

This time was supposed to be better. He could stay in the village. Keep his little brother safe. Not be known as a criminal and feared for having done such horrible deeds.

Now the same thing is happening. Only difference is that this time it's the Uchiha clan that feels that he has done a horrible deed for ratting them out to the fifth Hokage. It's his own father that now holds a deep hatred for him not his little brother. It's his own clansmen that avoids him like the plague.

He's still lonley after all this time. Things were supposed to be different yet ultimately it's still the same. For him.

XXX

TBC


End file.
